After Homecoming
by Luiz4200
Summary: AU. On this fic, 'Homecoming' ended with a better ending for Jake and Rose. Let's see how the series would go from this point. From Chapter 3 this fic becomes a crossover.
1. Rose's Trial

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long or any character from the series.**

**After Homecoming**

The Huntsmaster was about to wish for the destruction of all magical creatures but Rose interferes.

"I wish for the destruction of..." The Huntsmaster said until Rose steals the wish.

"... the whole Huntsclan except for me." (A/N: I told in another ADJL fic that if I owned the series Rose would have changed the wish so she would survive with her memories intact.)

The whole Huntsclan is destroyed except for Rose, since the wish specifically said except for her, and Huntsboys #88 and #89, who utilized a loophole to leave the Huntsclan so the wish wouldn't affect them.

"Nice move, Rose." Jake compliments.

"Thank you." Rose says. "And sorry about getting those skulls from your Grandpa's shop."

"It's all right, Rose." Jake replies. "They held your family hostage."

"Thanks again." Rose says in a relief.

"Not so fast." Lao Shi interrupts. "The Dragon Council still wants to submit the Huntsgirl to a trial for all the threat she once posed against the magical community."

"Aw, man." Jake moans. "Is that really necessary?"

"It's okay, Jake." Rose says in an understanding tone. "I'll let them judge me. But what about my family?"

"We'll find them and tell about what happened but if they refuse to keep the secret I'll make them forget." Lao Shi explains.

A few days later, in the Island of Draco, Rose is waiting for her trial and she receives three special visitors. Her sister and her parents.

"Mom. Dad. Sister. I'm so glad I finally met you!" Rose exclaims.

"And we're surprised those kidnappers were right about magical creatures" Rose's Mom says.

"Why didn't you call me by name?" Rose's sister asks.

"I've never got your name." Rose sheepishly explains.

"My name is Lily." She explains. (A/N: I don't know if Rose's twin sister ever got a name in the series. If she has a name please tell me.)

"Nice to meet you, Lily." Rose says.

"What those bad guys did to you?" Rose's Dad asks.

"I was trained to fight magical creatures and mislead to think they are all evil." Rose explains.

"Well, they're quite bad keeping you locked away after some sort of criminal." Rose's Mom replies.

"I can't exactly blame them after all the bad things I did as Huntsgirl". Rose replies regretful of Huntsgirl's actions.

In the courtroom, Rose's family feels the hostility some magical creatures feel towards her.

"My gold and I will feel safe when they lock her away where she can't steal it again." They hear a leprechaun commenting in front of his friends.

Rose's parents are shocked. The Huntsclan turned her into a thief?

"Order. Order in court." Councilor Andam, the African Dragon, demands.

"We are here to discuss the case of the magical creatures versus the Huntsgirl, a.k.a. Rose Killdragonosa." Councilor Omina announces.

"Rose Killdragonosa, you were charged with two robbery attempts against a leprechaun and his gold." Another councilor says. "What do you plead?"

"I'm guilty, You Honor." Rose replies. Her family is shocked that she's willing to face the consequences of her deeds as Huntsgirl.

"Rose Killdragonosa, what do you plead about the charges of being the Huntsmaster's accomplice in an attempt of stealing a rare griffin egg?" Councilor Omina asks.

"I'm guilty, You Honor." Rose replies.

"Oh, no!" Rose's Mom whispers. "They forced her into an eco-crime?"

Jake hears this and then remembers that if the humanity knew griffins are real the federal authorities would be after the Huntsmaster for that griffin incident.

Rose's family is even shocked as she pleads guilty for things like her several attempts to slay the American Dragon, who was later revealed to be a teenager like her, and the Great Equinox Hunt, which they don't exactly know what it is but are afraid of what they make it sound.

"And what do you have to say about having tried to slay the American Dragon during a cruise despite having allegedly turned into our side?" Councilor Adam says.

"I was under the negative effects of Cupid's love arrows, You Honor." Rose pleads. "I can't be held responsible for any acts I've committed under that condition."

The Dragon Council checks Jake's records about that.

"Fair enough, Miss Killdragonosa." Councilor Omina says. "But the other crimes are already enough to keep you locked away for a good time. And what do you have to say about having invaded Lao Shi's electronics store to steal the last aztec skulls?"

"They threatened to kill my family if I refused." Rose explains, making her sister and her parents shocked with that.

"Does anyone here who met her before the destruction of the Huntsclan have anything to say in her defense?" The African Dragon asks.

Jake Long lifts his hand. "I have."

"Anyone whose judgement isn't blinded by any personal feelings towards her?" The African Dragon adds.

"I have." Lao Shi says. "She had informed us on the Huntsclan's plans to use the aztec skulls and had been spying on them for us."

"Lao Shi, did you actually trust her?" Councilor Omina asks.

"Not at first. I initially suspected it was a trap to capture my grandson but further investigations revealed that she was telling the truth." Lao Shi answers.

After some minutes of deliberation, the Dragon Council announces a veredict.

"Rose Killdragonosa, after measuring all you did against us and for us, we decided to allow you to be free." Councilor Omina says. "On probation. You must report yourself to the American Dragon every two weeks." Rose and Jake are quite pleased about that decision.

The African Dragon then informs Rose's family that they must keep the magical community a secret and inform them about any plans they have towards Rose's life. They accept that since it's thanks to them they got her back.

**I'll add more chapters as long as I have new stories from this point. ****Please R&R.**


	2. New Dragon in Town

**Disclaimer: Margareth Thompson and her father are OCs. Any similarity between them and any other people, fictional or not, is merely coincidental. If an English Dragon actually appeared in the series please tell me. Any English Dragon from the series isn't the one from my fic.**

**New Dragon In Town**

By Lao Shi's request, Jake Long goes to his shop. Spud, Trixie and Rose go with him.

"I'm here, Gramps." Jake announces.

"Great." Lao Shi replies. "Young Dragon, this is Margareth Thompson." Points to a girl at the store. "She's the daughter of the English Dragon and came here as an exchange student. You must show her around the town."

"Aw, man." Jake replies. "Why me?"

"Young Dragon, her father is an old friend of mine." Lao Shi harshily explains.

"True." Margareth adds. "Your Grandfather even tried to convince your mother to leave your father for him." That remark leads Jake to give one 'I-smell-a-rat' look at Gramps.

"What a coincidence." Spud comments. "Jake's Grandpa introducing him to a dragon girl right after Rose becomes available for dating without interference from the Huntsclan."

"Spud, how could you say that in front of Rose?" Trixie asks.

"What's the problem with saying that in front of... oh." Spud realizes.

"Rose, are you a dragon slayer?" Margareth asks, shocked.

"Not anymore." Rose says, ashamed of her past.

"Gramps, are you intending to tear Rose and me apart?" Jake asks, a little angry.

"Try to understand me, Young Dragon, I can't allow you to date a dragon slayer." Lao Shi explains.

"Again with that, Gramps?" Jake asks. "Haven't you learned your lesson when you tried to push Mom to the first dragon who appeared?"

"Yes, _Beyonce."_ Gramps replies, to the confusion of those who don't know about Jake travelling into the past. "Your father might be a human with no magic but at least he isn't a dragon slayer."

"Forget it, Gramps." Jake says. "Rose is the one I love. You couldn't make Mom love somebody else instead of Dad and you can't make me love anybody else instead of Rose." He then talks to Margareth. "Did you know that?"

"It wasn't my intention, Jake." She replies. "My Dad caught me dating a human and he decided to send me here. He knew your Grandfather was willing to set you up to a dragon girl or at least some human girl who isn't a dragon slayer."

"I feel sorry for you, Maggie." Jake says. "Why can't they accept we are happy with the ones we love?"

"I feel the same." She replies. "And please don't call me that way."

"Fine, Margareth." Jake says. "Hey, let's do this: Trixie and Spud show you around while Rose and I go on a date."

"Jake." Lao Shi harshily interrupts. "With or without Rose you'll show Margareth around."

The kids then go to the skate park, where Rose amazes Team Dragon with her skills.

"Yo, Rose. I had no idea you were such a good skateboarder." Trixie comments.

"Never underestimate a ninja." Rose replies.

On that moment, a Messenger Pixie appears with something to Jake. It's a special message asking him to go to the Magus Bazarr. A few moments later, they arrive.

"American Dragon, we're glad you're here..." A female centaur says and then notices Rose's presence. "Aaaaaahhhhhhh! That's the Huntsgirl! Run for your lives!"

"Don't worry, people." Jake says trying to calm them down. "She's on our side now."

"Then why did she attack us this morning?" A fairy asks.

"What are you talking about?" A confused Jake asks. "She was with us this whole morning."

"Then who attacked us?" The fairy asks.

The scene changes to Lao Shi's shop, where they get the answer.

"A what?" Jake asks.

"A shapeshifter." Fu Dog explains. "These creatures can change their shapes just like you could while under effect that potion I made you a few months ago. I just don't understand how can one of them be around here."

"The English branch of the Huntsclan captured one a few weeks ago." Margareth explains. "When the Huntsclan was destroyed my father found him."

"The Dragon Council reported his escape a few days ago." Lao Shi explains. "But I don't know what he's doing here or why he's trying to frame Rose."

The shapeshifter appears and tries to fight Rose. Because he looks like her the others don't know who they should attack.

"Two Roses?" Spud asks. "I'm finally going crazy. How to tell them apart?"

"Don't worry, guys." Fu Dog says. "I know a potion that makes shapeshifters return to their real forms. I just hope Rose can make this fight last enough to give me time to prepare it."

A few minutes later, Fu Dog throws the potion at the two Roses. The real one remains Rose while the shapeshifter returns to his real form and is captured.

A few days later, the Dragon Council interrogates the shapeshifter.

"Margareth, I have bad news for you." Lao Shi announces. "The shapeshifter said your father helped him to escape in exchange of having him framing Rose so Jake would hate her and you would have a chance."

"Oh, no." She replies. "What am I gonna do?"

"The Dragon Council said you'll keep living here with me." Lao Shi answers. "Meanwhile you and Jake could..."

"Not a chance, Gramps." Jake replies.

**This episode ends here. This shapeshifter is an idea of mine. This fic is about a series of episodes and will be updated sporadically and each new chapter might take a while before being posted. ****Please R&R.**


	3. The New Teacher

**Disclaimer: Not only I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long but I don't own The Fairly OddParents or any character from that series either.**

**The New Teacher**

Ever since he became the principal of Millard Fillmore Middle School, Hans Rotwood only continued teaching Mythology because he hasn't found a worthy replacement. Until now.

"Attention, hoodlums." Principal Rotwood announces. "I, Professor Hans Rotwood, have finally found someone worthy of replacing me as a mythology teacher. Please welcome Denzel Crocker."

Crocker enters the classroom happily. "Nice to meet you, kids. I, Mr. Crocker, am your new Mythology teacher from this day onwards." He stops and notices a familiar face. "Rose Killdragonosa, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me." Rose replies. "But I don't answer by that surname anymore ever since I've found my true family."

"True family?" Crocker asks, a little confused.

"Long story." She replies. "I was kidnapped as a baby by some crazy people who raised me to hunt and destroy magical creatures. Like if they really existed."

"Rose, Rose, Rose." Crocker says. "Despite the fact I don't approve kidnapping, I must admit they're right about the existence of magical creatures. Specially FAIRY GODPARENTS." He jumps and twitches while screaming the last two words.

"Do you know each other?" A confused Hans Rotwood asks.

"She was my student back at Dimmsdale, California." Crocker explains, surprising the other students about Rose, who gives explanations of her own.

"Because my 'uncle' wanted to keep tabs on Crocker he sent me to Dimmsdale Elementary School to track down any fairies he ever finds." Rose explains. "When I've reached Middle School age he sent me here to keep tabs on Rotwood but after I told the things Rotwood teaches about dragons my 'uncle' became sure Principal Rotwood was just some other crazy guy who knows nothing about magical creatures."

"What?" An outraged Rotwood asks. "I bet this 'uncle' of yours had never seen a magical creature during his whole life."

_If only he knew._ Jake thought to himself.

"Well, I don't know too much about dragons." Crocker confesses. "But at least I know a few things like their ability to resist fairy magic. It's just a matter of time until I capture a FAIRY GODPARENT." Crocker spazzes again.

"Oh, yeah?" Rose asks sarcastically. "Did you finally turn your eggbeater into a tracking device able to find fairies?"

"You consider yourself very smart, young lady." Crocker replies. "I'll let you know I now finally have a tracking device able to find any sources of magic." He then produces his device (A/N: It's the tracking device that found the Fairy-versary Muffin in Abra-Catastrophe) and it beeps a lot. "I don't get it. It says there's a pair of dragons here." This is enough to scare Jake, Margareth, Trixie, Spud, and Rose from the inside. "But since I'm interested in FAIRY GODPARENTS and not in dragons I'll turn off this thing and search for FAIRIES elsewhere."

After that, Team Dragon goes to Canal Street Electronics to tell Lao Shi what happened.

"A fairy hunter?" Lao Shi asks. "And he's almost exposed both you and Margareth as dragons, Young Dragon? This is serious. Someone must get this device away from him."

"Yeah." Fu Dog adds. "Before you-know-who does it first."

"Excuse me?" Jake asks.

"Kid, Rotwood now knows you're not the only dragon attending Millard Fillmore Middle School." Fu Dog explains. "And with Crocker's tracking device he'll be able to identify the other one."

"I'll do it, Gramps." Jake volunteers.

"Sorry, Young Dragon." Lao Shi replies. "Due to the nature of the risk I think we should leave this to our non-magical allies." Looks at Rose. "Yes, Rose. This also means you."

"Mr. Lao Shi, will you really trust a dragon slayer for this?" Margareth asks, worried.

"She already knows our identities." He explains. "And desperate situations require desperate measures."

"And what if she uses it to find and slay the other dragons?" Margareth asks.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Lao Shi explains and Rose is somehow glad Lao Shi is starting to trust her.

"Rose, you know this Denzel Crocker longer than us." Jake says. "What do you know about him?"

"The Huntsclan told me that in March, 15th, 1984, when he was a college student, he published his theories about Fairy Godparents being assigned to kids and granting their wishes." Rose explains. "He asked for finacial support for his project to force kids to wear painful collars so he could find the fairies and control their magic but everybody laughed at him. Back in Dimmsdale, he believed a friend of mine, Heather Wilson, had a couple of Fairy Godparents granting her every wish. He even had his base of operations which he called 'Crocker Cave' but was in fact a phone booth at the janitor's closet. We couldn't help but hear him saying that once he captured a Fairy Godparent he would wish for a better cave."

"But he's wrong." Jake says. "He's probably another Rotwood, thinking he knows all about magical creatures. I've met lots of fairies and none of them ever said anything about having godchildren."

"That's because they're not the godparenting kind of fairies." Lao Shi explains. "Fairy Godparents don't live on Earth. They live on a realm called Fairy World located at the top of the clouds and when they come to Earth to grant wishes they move into their godchildren's homes."

"So, was he right about Heather having Fairy Godparents?" Rose asks out of curiosity.

"That we can't say per sure." Lao Shi replies. "Fairy Godparents are quite secretive about that."

Rose, Trixie and Spud go to Crocker's home, where he's talking to himself.

"Finally I have my own home without Mom." Crocker says. "I think I will have a shrimp puff dinner to celebrate next friday. Maybe I'll invite my students so I'll have a chance to find out if any of them has FAIRY GODPARENTS so I'll finally take over the world." Laughes like a maniac. "FAIRIES!"

He leaves and Rose jumps around like the ninja the Huntsclan turned her into and was about to grab the tracking device when it beeps driving Crocker's attention. Rose quickly hides herself while Trixie and Spud, who didn't have ninja training, had a little more trouble but managed to hide themselves on time. Crocker picks the device.

"A dragon is spying on me at the garden?" He says. "I must investigate."

_What was Jake thinking about?_ Rose thinks to herself but it turns out he's not who triggered the device.

_I won't let that dragon slayer put her hands on a device that can find any dragon anywhere._ Margareth was thinking to herself when she hears crocker approaching. She immediately dragons up before he appears in the garden to see her.

"A dragon?" Crocker asks and then jumps so high he hits the head on the celing and falls unconscious. They then call Lao Shi and he and Fu Dog give him a potion to make him forget it all and now he has no idea of why he no longer has the tracking device.

Back at the shop, Lao Shi was yelling something in Cantonese at Margareth for almost ruining the mission. "Your imprudence almost caused Crocker to find out about us. What if he had a camera to use you to reveal us to the humanity?"

"I'm sorry." She replies.

"Well, the Dragon Council now has the device and hopes it can help us to find Chang and the Dark Dragon, wherever they are." Lao Shi replies.

In the next day, Crocker comments about losing his tracking device, leading a kid to make a comment of relief about that to his pencil and his eraser.

**Did you like this chapter. Please R&R.**


	4. Supernatural Tuesday

**Supernatural Tuesday**

Jake was at the skate park impressing everyone with his skills. He asks if there's anyone willing to challenge him and that's when Nigel Thrall appears and outshines Jake.

Nigel looks around and sees somebody he knows. "Margareth? Is that you?"

"Yes, Nigel." She answers. "I'm living with a friend of my Father's."

"And I've recently been transfered here." He explains.

At school, Jake is still upset.

"I can't believe that Nigel Thrall." Jake says. "I need to get back at him."

Spud suggests him something about a giant donut but Trixie gives a better idea. "The elections are coming and we could use it to improve school life."

"Who cares about elections?" Jake asks but changes his mind when Nigel becomes a candidate. "On a second thought."

"Jake." Rose interrupts. "You shouldn't get involved with this motivated only by how you loathe a candidate."

"I hate to say it but I agree with the slayer." Margareth says.

After class, they go to Lao Shi's store, where they help him with some cleaning. While helping, they find an ancient helmet.

"Hey, G. What's this?" Jake asks.

"This is a magical helmet that gives its user the ability to read people's minds." Lao Shi explains. "It once belonged to an ogre gladiator called Maximinus who used it to win every battle but he once decided to fight people outside the arena until the Dragon Council defeated him and confiscated his helmet."

"Sir, are you sure it's a good idea to tell that in front of _her_?" Margareth asks, pointing at Rose.

"If you don't trust me, why don't you use the helmet to find out about any hidden agenda of mine." Rose asks, embarrassing Margareth.

At this point, Trixie and Spud appear with 'Jake For President' ads. "Jake, what are you doing?" Trixie asks.

"I was just helping Gramps with some stuff."

"Jake for President?" Lao Shi asks. They tell him all about the rivalry between Jake and Nigel. "Young Dragon, one who only thinks about defeating an opponent is already defeated."

Jake then points at Lao Shi's rival store, Boomgarden Electronics. "Boomgarden." The old dragon angrily says.

Later on that day, Jake realizes Spud has taken some gifts from Nigel and decides to give them back. Upon entering Nigel's campaign HQ, Jake sees a hooded figure using magic. Out of instinct, Jake and Margareth dragon up and prepare for battle, when they figure out the figure is Nigel Thrall.

"Nigel?" Margareth asks. "You're a wizard?"

"And you and Jake are dragons?" He replies.

"Yes." She says. "Believing you to be a mere mortal, my Father has sent me here hoping me to fall in love with the American Dragon."

"I would be pleased to, as the Americans say, see his face once he finds out." Nigel comments.

"Not so fast, dude." Jake says. "Are you using magic to cheat your way into victory?"

"No." Nigel calmly replies. "I only use it to speed up things a little."

"Sounds like someone I know." Trixie says.

"If you're a wizard, why are you here?" Jake asks.

"New York is full of magical creatures." Nigel explains. "It's the perfect place to finish my apprenticeship."

"So you're just an apprentice?" Jake asks with a smile.

"Again sounds like someone I know." Trixie says.

"My apprenticeship is a mere formality." Nigel explains.

"Whatever." Jake replies. "But I'm better than you."

And then the battle begins. Eventually, Jake decides to use the helmet.

Trixie's thoughts: _He looks ridiculous with that thing on his head._

Spud's thoughts: _Inhale. __Exale. Inhale. Exale._

"Jake, you shouldn't use this helmet." Rose warns. "It's a bad idea."

_Oh, yeah?_ Jake thinks. _Let's see what you really think._

Rose's thoughts: _Jake, take off the helmet before you get yourself in trouble. Again._

Margareth's thoughts: _I bet the slayer is thinking about a way to get the helmet so she could identify and slay all dragons on Earth._

Despite what they think, Jake uses the helmet to win the voters' trust. However, when he returns to Canal Street Electronics, he and his friends find the place in ruins.

"Huntsgirl, what do you know about it?" Margareth asks in an accusing tone.

"I was with you guys the whole time." She replies and the female dragon seems to accept this alibi.

"This must be Boomgarden." Lao Shi angrily says.

"I've seen this kind of destruction before." Fu Dog says. "But this is the first time I see it from a human."

Jake remembers about a previous comment from Nigel. "I'm not sure it was work from a human."

During the debate, Jake uses the helmet to extract the truth from Nigel, only to learn he's really innocent. While they were discussing, Spud and Trixie enter the dispute as last-minute candidates. Jake and Nigel's discussion was interrupted by Maximinus. It turns out he has a connection to the helmet and is able to sense where and when its powers are activated. Jake and Nigel combine their efforts to defeat the gladiator but Maximinus takes advantage of a moment of distraction from Jake to grab the helmet. All seemed lost to them until Nigel uses his magic to activate the fire alarm, bringing all the students to the patio, overloading Maximinus with all the thoughts from them.

At the end, Rotwood announces Trixie and Spud as co-presidents of the Student Council.

**Did you like my version of an actual episode? ****Please R&R.**


	5. Siren Says

**Siren Says**

Jake Long is at his home preparing for another day at school when he sees his sister playing with some weird kind of paper.

"Haley, what's that?" Jake asks out of curiosity.

"Hi, Jake." Haley replies. "This is a little game that tells our destiny based on our names. It says I'm gonna be successful in whatever I try. Nothing new, I assume."

"Oh, yeah?" Jake asks with fake interest. "And what about me?"

"Oh, let me check." Haley says as she checks Jake's name. "It's time for you to find a new love. Maybe it's time to dump that Rose girl before her dragon slaying blood speaks louder."

"Nice try, Haley." Jake replies. "But Rose and I are finally able to hang out together without the Huntsclan around and you won't ruin it."

"Fine." Haley says. "But don't come to me crying if she tries to slay you again."

"Whatever." Jake replies as he leaves for school. On the way, he sees several things that remind him of his happiness. Happy couples of pigeons, love-themed baloons and a guy dressed like cupid selling romantic stuff. All of this made him even happier. However, none of these made him so happy as who he first saw while entering Millard Fillmore Middle School.

"Rose." Jake exclaims.

"Jake." Rose replies with the same happiness.

"So, are your parents still freaked out at the idea that the boy you love is..." Jake says, checking the area for people who don't know his secret. "you know, a"

"It's okay, Jake." Rose interrupts him. "They're too glad for having me back they got used to the idea."

Seeing Rose, Brad Morton decides to talk to her. "Hey, Roselicious. Why are you talking to that loser when you could be talking to the Bradster here?"

"Get lost, Brad." Rose says.

"Come on, Roselicious." Brad insists. "My Dadster is a cop. We could protect you if those dragon-obsessed kidnappers came back for you."

"Brad, I could mop the floor with your face if I wanted." Rose replies.

"You can do it any time you want." Brad replies.

"Dude, can't you take a hint?" Jake intervenes. "Get lost."

"You're not worth it, Long." Brad replies. "The Bradster here must be ready for the auction." He says and then leaves.

"Rose, doesn't he know the Huntsclan..." Before Jake finishes his question, Rose answers it.

"Jake, how could we explain that without letting him know about the magical world?"

"Oh, yeah." Jake sheepishly answers. "But which auction is he talking about?"

"Don't you know yet?" She asks in reply and then notices the co-presidents of the student council coming. "Look. Here come Trixie and Spud. They can explain it better than me since it was their idea."

"Explain what?" Spud asks.

"About the auction Brad was talking about." Jake answers. "Rose said it was yours and Trixie's idea."

Trixie and Spud then show a poster about the auction. "It's a fund-raising bachelor auction in benefit of hungry puppies and kids who get sick from playing video games in the car." Spud explains and then notices Jake staring at him. "Trixie and I couldn't get an agreement on which cause was the most important."

"Jake, I know you won't offer yourself as a bachelor since you and Rose are now an official couple but could you guys stop by to see how it goes?" Trixie asks.

Jake and Rose agree. At the auction, Frederick is happy that somebody paid four dollars to spend a week with him until he was told that his Mom was the one who gave the winning bid. The cheerleaders banded together to bid for Brad Morton. The auction didn't have too many bachelors with Nigel dating Margareth and Jake dating Rose.

"Attention, ladies." Spud announces. "I probably should have announced this from the very beginning but I'm also available. Who's gonna make an offer for Spud here. We also accept Canadian Dollars."

"Why are you looking at me?" A girl dressed in winter clothing asks.

Trixie was about to intervene when a girl makes an offer. "I offer five dollars."

"I've got five dollars from Vicki Fickling, president of the cosplay club." Spud announces. He counts to three and nobody took the time to outbid her. "Sold. Vicki Fickiling, I'm all yours for a whole week for five dollars."

"Dude, I can't believe someone made an offer for Spud." Trixie comments.

"Well, since it makes him forget about his obsession with Stacey." Jake replies.

"Since when does Spud have an obsession with Stacey?" Rose asks.

"One day, Spud and Stacey reached for the same cup of yogurt and since then he calls it their first date." Jake explains. "You were at the Huntsclan Academy back then."

"Oh, I remember Stacey telling me something about having double care with her hands since a geeky boy touched them at lunch line but she talks about so many futilities I barely pay attention after all." Rose tells Jake and Trixie.

"Well, I can't say I blame you, Rose." Trixie replies.

"Rose, what about talking to Vicki and Spud about a double date?" Jake suggests.

"Great idea, Jake." Rose replies.

That afternoon, Jake, Rose, Spud and Vicki were at the ice skate ring when a bunch of ice skaters take their turn.

"You should do something about that." Vicki comments. Suddenly, Jake's and Spud's eyes start glowing blue and they fight the line-cutters.

Later on, Jake, Trixie and Spud meet at Lao Shi's shop, where he, Fu Dog, Rose, Nigel and Margareth are waiting for him.

"Yo, Gramps." Jake says. "What's up?"

"Young dragon, Rose told me about this double date and we came to the conclusion that Vicki Fickling is a siren." Lao Shi explains.

"Come on." Trixie says doubting that. "Aren't sirens beautiful girls who live on water? If anyone in our school is a siren it's Danica Honeycut, the captain of the swimming team."

"That's an stereotype." Rose says. "While their beauty helps, their power relies on magical objects. Usually a necklace."

"And what are we gonna do about that?" Jake asks.

"Trixie and Margareth will take this recorder and spy on further double dates." Lao Shi says. "Both of them must stay hidden."

"But what about Rose?" Spud asks. "Don't you trust her to stay hidden?"

"She doesn't need to hide herself, Spudinski." An annoyed Trixie replies. "She'll be on these dates."

"Oh." It's all Spud had to say.

On further double dates, Jake and Spud acted the same way than in the first one. Eventually our heroes reunite themselves at Canal Street Electronics.

"So, what do you think, Jake?" Rose asks. "Jake? Jake?"

She, Margareth and Trixie notice that the boys are under the siren's trance and release them from it.

"Well." Lao Shi says trying to regain some composture. "It seems that Vicki Fickling is really a siren. Spud, you must avoid that girl until the Dragon Council makes an special investigation."

"Impossible." Spud replies. "I must go on dates with her until this week ends. We still have this night."

**That night.**

Our double daters are on a balcony.

"Jake, don't you feel like wanting to fly right now?" Rose asks.

"Good idea." Vicki replies. "I wish our boys would fly from here."

It's not certain what surprised Vicki the most. That Jake turned himself into a dragon or that Spud didn't react to her command. Trixie then appears with a magic detector and notices that Vicki's necklace has siren magic.

"A-ha." Trixie says. "You're a siren."

"Congratulations, Trixie." Vicki replies. "But how come Spud didn't obey my command?"

'Spud' answers the question by shapeshifting into Margareth.

"A shapeshifter?" Vicki asks. "Whatever. I still have a dragon under my power. Jake, finish them off."

Jake prepares himself to attack the girls when Rose pulled a sample of sphinix hair to keep him from harming them. "Sorry, Jake." She tells him. Margareth and Trixie pull Vicki's necklace, defeating her.

**In the next morning.**

"Don't worry, young one." Lao Shi says. "Vicki is now in prison. Good job."

"I don't believe we agreed with the sphinix hair part of the plan." Margareth says. "The Huntsgirl could have slain us. Why wasn't I posing as Jake and let the real Spud with us? He wouldn't be able to hurt us anyway."

"Margareth, Vicki could have commanded Spud to jump." Rose explains. "And if we needed to fight him I'd have to beat him rather than using sphinix hair."

"And I wouldn't miss another romantic night with Rose." Jake adds.

"How's Spud reacting about that?" Rose asks.

"That's the worst part." Trixie answers. "He now sees this as a sign Stacey is the love of his life."

"How much does she have to dump him until he understands?" Rose asks.

**THE END**

(end credits joke)

"Stacey, Vicki introduced me to several interesting places during last week." Spud says. "Do you wanna see them?"

"No way, freak." Stacey replies.

"Still playing hard, huh?"

(end joke)


	6. Feeding Frenzy

**Feeding Frenzy**

"Really?" Rose asks. "Huntsboys 88 and 89 really posed a threat against the magical creatures?"

"Yeah." Jake answers. "They even tried to capture Spud when he became a magical frog."

"Sorry I wasn't here to help." Rose says.

"I understand." Jake replies. "Your family wanted to spend some quality time with you."

Rose notices some hesitation from Jake. "Jake, what's wrong?"

"Talking about families, mine is going for a family reunion at Aunt Cathy's in Florida." Jake uneasily answers.

"That's good, Jake." Rose replies, wondering why he doesn't seem to think the same.

"You wouldn't say that if you were forced to sit at the kids table with Cousin Greggy." Jake replies.

**Flashback of the last reunion.**

Greggy uses his hand to clean his nose and then uses the same hand to grab some food and offer it to Jake.

**Flashback ends.**

"Ewwwww." Rose replies.

"I agree." Jake says.

"Jake, that was the last reunion." Rose comments. "Things are different now. Think about how much your life changed since then."

Jake thinks about that. "You're right, Rose. I even have a girlfriend. Hey, would you like to go with me?"

"I don't know, Jake." Rose answers. "What if they hate me?"

"Rose, why would they hate you?" Jake asks.

"Which side of your family is reuniting?" Rose asks in reply.

"Mom's." Jake answers.

"The dragon side." Rose replies. "What if they don't accept someone like me?"

"Rose, you don't have to worry about that." Jake says. "The dragons that know you accept you."

"Jake, the only reason your Mom allows you to see me is the fact the Dragon Council made you into my probation officer." Rose replies.

"Rose, why do you think that?" Jake asks.

**Flashback begins.**

"Jacob Michigan Long." Susan angrily berates her son. "How can you date that dragonslayer? The only reason I allow you to even see her is the fact the Dragon Council told you to keep an eye on her."

**Flashback ends.**

"Did you listen to that conversation?" Jake asks in surprise.

"How would I _not_ listen?" Rose asks in reply. "She was so loud your Dad would learn the truth if he were there back then."

"Okay." Jake sheepishly replies. "But don't worry. I have it all covered."

**Later, at Jake's house.**

"Good news, Jakers." Jonathan says. "Susan talked to her family and you can take Rose with you."

"Awesome." Jake exclaims.

"I just wonder why your Mom seemed to be so upset about that." Jonathan comments.

"Oh, she's probably being too overprotective." Jake says.

"That must run in her side of the family." Jonathan replies. "I still feel like her father has something against me."

Meanwhile, Susan and Lao Shi are arguing about which one of them is going to stall Jonathan to keep him from finding out the family's secret. On a rock-paper-scissors game it's decided that Lao Shi will stall him. Believing that Lao Shi is afraid of flying, Jonathan agrees to drive him to Florida instead of taking the plane.

"Jake, what's wrong with Rose?" Haley asks.

"She's afraid of being unwelcome." Jake explains.

"What did you expect?" Susan asks, still upset that Jake used Jonathan to give her no choice but bring Rose along with them. "I still don't know how you actually convinced her to come."

"Jake explained me that it was unavoidable." Rose explains. "He said that eventually his family had to either accept me or force him to choose."

"I'd try the second option except that I'm afraid of what choice he'd make." Susan replies. "And how did your parents agree with you coming here?"

"They know Jake is trustworthy." Rose answers.

**Meanwhile, at Rose's home.**

"Honey, are you sure those dragons won't harm Rose?" Rose's Mom asks.

"What choice did we have?" Rose's Dad asks in reply. "That teenage dragon is her probation officer. And he seems to be immature enough to abuse his position to have her around. We HAVE to please him."

**Back at Aunt Cathy's condo.**

"Susan, how nice to see you again." Cathy comments as she sees Susan. "Oh, these must be Jake and Haley. And who's this pretty girl with you?"

"That's Rose." Susan bitterly answers.

"The dragonslayer?" Cathy asks. "Oh, Susan. First you pick a non-magical being for husband and now your son picks a dragonslayer?"

"Ex-dragonslayer." Rose corrects.

"Listen here, _dragonslayer_." Cathy says. "The Dragon Council might have believed you are reformed but don't you dare to come anywhere near my son Gregory, understood?"

Rose nods.

"Good." Cathy replies. "Now I have good news to tell. From now on my son will have a seat at the adults table."

"What?" Jake asks shocked. "But what about me?"

"You'll still sit at the kids table, Jake." His aunt replies.

"That's unfair." Jake exclaims in protest. "I'm one year older than him. Why does he get to sit at the adults table before me?"

"Don't you know?" Cathy asks. "Gregory developed his dragon powers."

"I have dragon powers for a longer time than he does." Jake protests.

"Oh, you're jealous." Cathy nicely says.

Later on, they're having dinner. Rose is isolated in a corner eating alone as the dragon family won't feel it safe to have her around them. Suddenly Jake decides to challenge Greggy to a dragon duel for the right at the adults table. They all go outside and Fu Dog explains the rules.

"Attention." Fu Dog says. "You both must face three challenges. Gregory calls the first one then Jake calls the second one and then Gregory calls the third one. Whoever wins at least two of three challenges wins the duel."

"In that case, my first challenge is to expell that dragonslayer from this island." Greggy replies.

"Whoa." Fu Dog protests. "She was invited for this reunion. You can't have this challenge."

"Okay." Greggy replies. "Then the challenge is making the greates fireball ever."

That challenge was an easy win for Jake.

"Gregory likes toying with his opponents before defeating them." Cathy tells Susan.

Jake then challenges Greggy for a race. They must fly around the island. Jake is the fastest of the two but Greggy wins on a technicality.

Suddenly, the Shark Lady shows up and, upon seeing dragons, is glad to have found help. However, Greggy ruins it all by having her out of the island as the third challenge. She then runs away and, despite Jake's protests about whatever the Shark Lady was a threat or not, Greggy is acclaimed as a hero.

Curious about whatever the Shark Lady wanted at the island, Jake decides to go underwater with help from one of Fu Dog's potions. Fu and Rose join him.

"You didn't need to come along with me, Rose." Jake says.

"Let's see, I either came along with one of the few dragons who see past my former life as a dragonslayer or stayed at a flace full of dragons who hate and/or fear me. What should I do?" Rose replies.

After that brief talk, they find the Shark Lady, who explains she's on hiding from a shark gang lead by Tuburón, who wants the Trident of Neptune and needs her to get it. They then return to Cathy's condo, where the Shark Lady unintentionally scares Jake's family, much to his pleasure. As they leave the house, Tiburón and his gang are there and the dragons realize the Shark Lady isn't the bad guy.

"She'll never tell you the location of the trident." Jake says.

"I don't expect her to tell." Tiburón replies. His henchmen then make her spit several things she ate. Including the Trident of Neptune.

"I told you we eat lots of stuff." She replies as Jake stares at her.

With the trident, the shark gang leaves and Jake chases them. Greggy goes after them out of jealously and lands himself in trouble. After defeating Tuburón (It happened the same was as the original story I won't repeat all of that battle, sorry) Jake and Greggy return to the condo and, at first, it seemed the rivalry was over but then they start arguing all over. Not wanting to see this, Rose walks out of this mess only to see Jonathan and Lao Shi arriving. "I'm glad you're here." She says. "Can any of you stop that fight?"

"What's going on?" Jonathan asks, shocked. "Family meetings shouldn't be like this."

"On this family they usually are." Susan sheepishly says.

After talking this all over, it was deciding only Lao Shi, Jonathan and Rose would sit at the adults table while the other would use the kids table. However, Jake's no longer upset.

(end credits joke)

They're playing the what's-inside-the-shark-game. The Shark Lady is spitting several things out. Eventually, Trixie and Spud appear.

"Well, that explains why these two didn't appear in the whole episode." Fu Dog says.

Then Nigel and Margareth also appear.

"And neither those two."

(end joke)


	7. Medieval Fair

**This time, I've decided to make an episode that's not a remake of an actual ADJL episode. I hope you like it.**

**Medieval Fair**

Mr. Crocker is guiding some students through a medieval fair.

"Mr. Crocker." Stacey calls. "Is there a real dragon here?"

"I once used to be that naive, you blonde bimbo." Crocker answers. "Until I went to a medieval fair back in Dimmsdale. The 'dragon' they had there was a white dog with a purple dragon mask."

"Same as that unicorn, huh?" Spud whispers to Trixie.

"What's he talking about, Jake?" Rose asks.

"We once had to rescue a unicorn from a circus in Staten Island." Jake explains. "And Trixie once told me the last 'unicorn' she and Spud had seen before was a dog disguised to look like a unicorn."

"Dragons. Unicorns." Crocker says. "Why would I waste time with them when there's only one kind of magical creature that really matters. FAIRY GODPARENTS!"

"Did you say fairy?" A new voice asks.

"Yes, I said." Crocker answers.

"In that case, I might have something of your interest." The voice replies. "Follow me, please."

Crocker and the students enter a tent, where they're shown several cages with fairies. Jake, Trixie, Spud, Rose, Margareth and Nigel are shocked as they've been investigating the reports of missing fairies the last few days. Lao Shi had even searched for them at Rose's (much to hers and Jake's dismay) as commanded by the Dragon Council.

Crocker sniffs the fairies. "Hey. These aren't FAIRY GODPARENTS! They're just FAIRIES! I don't care about any of these." He then marches his way out of the tent.

"No wonder Gramps didn't believe him to be behind this." Jake whispers to Rose.

**Scene changes to Canal Street Electronics.**

"The Medieval Fair?" Lao Shi asks. "Young dragon, you must rescue them before more people sees them."

"Alright, Gramps." Jake says. "Who's going with me?"

All kids raise their hands.

"Wait a minute." Margareth protests. "Can we really trust that dragonslayer?"

"You're not starting that all over again, are you?" Jake asks in reply.

**At night, back at the fair.**

They enter the tent, where the try to open the cages but are interrupted by one of the fairies. "Run, American Dragon. This is a trap."

Before they have time to react, our heroes are caught on sphinix hair nets. The man who had previously shown them the fairies appears.

"Hwahahaha." He laughs. "I knew it was a matter of time until a dragon came by to rescue the fairies. I just didn't expect so many."

"We aren't all dragons." Nigel says and then he says some magical words that release our heroes from the nets. They then capture the man, who is taken prisoner by the Dragon Council.

**The next school day.**

"Can you believe it?" Stacey asks. "The fairy guy just vanished."

"He probably was afraid of being arrested for showing fake fairies as real ones." Brad explains. "My Dadster said he'd make an investigation."

Jake is relieved that's what the humans who don't know about the magical world think.

**THE END**

(end credits joke)

"That's an outrage." Crocker exclaims. "Apart from my debut at Chapter 3 all I get is a small appearance on this chapter?"

"Be glad you don't have to wear your mother's dresses anymore." I tell him.

"Okay." He whimpers.

(end joke)


	8. Game On

**Game On**

Another school day ends, and Jake, Trixie, Spud and Rose go to Gramps's shop. Jake is very depressed.

"Young ones, what's wrong?" Lao Shi asks.

"Well, let's say that, if Jake's life was like a Japanese game show, it would be something like this." Spud says and then a Japanese game show announcer introducing DAY OF FAILURE.

The day starts with Crocker's test.

"A Pop Quiz?" Jake asks out of shock. "But I didn't study."

"Good." Crocker replies. "It means I can start sharpening my Fs."

After that, the students go to the cafeteria.

"A hot chili plate?" Jake says. "Cool." He then goes for the hottest one.

"Jake, don't you think you shouldn't start with a weaker one?" Spud warns.

"Who's the one who breathes fire here?" Jake asks and then tastes the chili. Unfortunately, it's so hot he can't help but spit it, at _Rose_.

Then they go to the skate park to train for a skateboarding contest, where they learn Brad's father hired professional skateboarder Tommy King to train him.

Back in present time, Fu Dog makes a snide remark and then apologizes saying he's in a bad mood because of his new diet.

Jake's relieved thinking the day was over until Lao Shi appears with a box. "Young Dragon, there's a new mission for you. This box contains the newest device created by the N.E.R.D."

"The nerd?" Jake asks a little confused.

"New Elfen Research and Development." Fu Dog explains. "They're always trying to develop new magical artifacts."

"Exactly." Rose adds. "My former master kept trying to find their lab so he could use them."

"Some of these artifacts are so powerful they must be destroyed and that's where you're needed, young dragon." Lao Shi explains. "This box contains a dangerous artifact that only the Witches of Woodstock can destroy it and you must take it to them."

"Aw, Gramps, why don't we simply destroy it here?" Jake asks, not wanting to go on a mission.

"Impossible." Lao Shi explain. "This device is too resistent. Only the witches can destroy it. You must take it to them now."

"Can't we wait until tomorrow?" Jake asks, moaning. "Rose and I have already planned a date."

"When I say 'now' I mean 'now'." Lao Shi replies. "And besides, I'm sure she'll understand."

"Right, kid." Fu Dog adds. "Unless she's jealous of the witches."

"Yeah, right." Jake scoffs. "Like someone so beautiful as Rose would be afraid of losing me to a bunch of old ugly hags."

"And the magical creatures criticizes the _Huntsclan_ for buying stereotypical images." Rose replies and then produces a holo-projector. "These are the Witches of Woodstock. Monica, Annika and Bubonica."

"Wow. Now I understand Fu thinking Rose would be jealous." He then notices Rose glaring angrily at him. "But don't worry, Rose. My love is all yours."

"Well, officially this is a probationary day and you could take me as reinforcement." Rose replies. "By what Lao Shi said about the device, somebody is likely to try to steal it."

"Lucky for Rose that Margareth is on a date with Nigel otherwise she would accuse Rose of attempting to steal the device." Spud comments.

Jake, Rose and Fu Dog go to the Witches' home.

"Oh, he's so beautiful." One if the Witches talks about Jake and the others agree.

"And taken." Rose adds.

"Okay." Monica replies. "But I don't understand why such a powerful dragon would date a dragonslayer. Fine, you're beautiful, but I wonder how he isn't afraid you won't slay him."

"Oh, girls, the destruction potion, remember?" Jake intervenes to prevent the worst.

The witches are preparing the potion when a bunch of mountain trolls appears wanting the device. Jake rolls himself trying to take them down like ten pins but they grow wings and fly (something Jake didn't know they could do) and instead he hits the cauldron, spilling the potion. Rose, on the other hand, is doing a great job with her bo staff (The Dragon Council won't allow her to use Huntsclan weapons) and puts up a good fight until the mountain trolls hear more reinforcements coming. After they flee, it's revealed that the 'reinforcements' were just a voice spell cast by the Witches.

"No wonder he's not afraid the dragonslayer won't try to slay him again." Annika comments with disdain. "If she wanted to slay him she'd probably have already done it by now."

"It's gonna take a whole week before we have all the needed ingredients for another batch." Bubonica says. "Until then, you have to keep the box in safety. That won't be a trouble with her at your side.

Later on, Jake is still upset.

"Jake, I know it was a bad day after all but do you really have to be upset because of this battle?" Rose asks out of concern.

"That's so not fair." Jake replies. "Since when trolls have wings?"

"Jake, aren't you taught all about magical creatures?" Rose asks. "The Huntsclan might have got it wrong about their character but we're taught everyday about their powers and abilities."

"You started at an earlier age." Jake answers. "I was only introduced to the magical world when I hit puberty and my powers manifested themselves."

"Your sister isn't even ten yet and she already has her powers." Rose comments.

"Dragon girls develop their powers earlier than dragon boys." Jake explains. He then stares at the box. "And what's so important about this?" He decides to open the box and finds a game controller.

"Those elves are really nerds." Fu Dog comments. He then looks at some words in the controller's back and by what he reads, Jake realizes these are cheat codes. Jake then hits the replay button, returning to the start of the battle against the mountain trolls. This time, he boosts his strenght and easily defeats the mountain trolls. However, not wanting to stop using the remote control, Jake throws a troll at the cauldron, making it seem an accident. This time, the Witches praise him.

**Back at Canal Street Electronics.**

"Jake, did you spill the potion _on purpose_?" Rose asks, a little upset.

"Come on, Rose why would you think I'd do something like that?" Jake asks, a little worried.

"You hit me with a cupid arrow when you thought I didn't love you anymore, you invited both human and magical acquaitances for a Halloween party, you left your sister alone at your house to see Shaniqua, used your shapeshifting powers for..." Rose answers until she's interrupted.

"Hey, how do you know all of that?" Jake asks. "Except for the cupid thing, all of this happened when you didn't know I'm a dragon."

"The shapeshifting thing was easy to deduce." Rose answers. "About the others, Haley likes to talk about your faults."

"Okay, Rose." Jake admits. "I did it on purpose. It's gonna make my life so easier."

"It's gonna get you in trouble." Rose replies.

"I agree with her, kid." Fu Dog adds. "You'd better put this on the vault."

"Come on, Fu." Jake pleads. "Isn't there anything you'd like to cheat your way out like, let's say, your diet?"

Fu then shows his stalk of celery. "Is there anyway to make this taste like a cheeseburger?"

"Better than that." Jake replies.

**Scene changes to a magical restaurant.**

Jake, Rose and Fu Dog have just finished their dinner when a waiter shows the bill. Instead of paying, jake hits the replay button, returning to the moment that same waiter asked if he could take their order.

"Oh, we'll come back later." Jake answers and then he, Rose and Fu leave the restaurant.

"Did you like this?" Jake asks.

"I did." Fu Dog answers.

"I didn't." Rose answers. "Jake, you must stop using the remote."

"If you think that way, why did you join us?" Jake asks.

"To save you from whatever trouble this will eventually lead you." Rose explains.

In the next morning, Crocker hands another pop quiz.

"I hope you have studied this time, Long." Crocker sarcastically says.

"No problem." Jake then uses the game controller to boost his intelligence. Right after he uses it, Crocker confiscates the game.

"Playing video games at school, Long?" Crocker asks. "No wonder your grades are so low. I should keep this game to myself and tell your parents about it."

Jake is visibly worried about that.

"However, since I'm in a particularly good mood, I'll simply give it back to you and keep your parents out of it."

Jake was showing relief.

"If you ace the test. Hwahahaha."

"No problem, Mr. Crocker." Jake replies. Since he had already boosted his intelligence, he easily aces the test. After the students leave, Mr. Crocker is wondering about how it happened.

"Jake Long aced a test despite wasting time with that game controller? There's only one explanation for that. The game controller must have boosted his intelligence which means it's work of FAIRY GODPARENTS!!"

At the cafeteria, another student commits the same mistake Jake commited before and Jake boosts his speed to keep the new spit from hitting Rose.

"Thank you, Jake." She says.

"I was owing that one." Jake replies.

"If you wanna pay me, lock the game controller before you lose it again." She replies.

"Sure, Rose." He says. Later on, he goes to the skate park.

"It was already time you came." Trixie comments. "Now you won't have much time to train."

"I don't need to train thanks to this." Jake replies and then shows his remote control. At first Trixie thought it was just a game controller but then Jake uses it to make normally impossible moves. Brad even offers money for Tommy King to teach him that.

"So, what do you think, guys?" Jake asks, hoping for the approval of his friends.

"I don't know, Jake." Spud answers. "I like magic as much as the next guy but Ron Slam's self-help books taught me not to win without effort." He then tries to perform a move but crashes.

"Jake, that's cheating." Trixie replies.

"Brad is also cheating." Jake argues.

"Do you wanna be like Brad?" Trixie asks in reply.

"Trixie, you just remind me of Rose." Jake comments. "She also tells me to stop using the game controller."

"And she's right about it." Trixie replies. "You should stop using this."

Jake then boosts his charm to make Trixie think he agrees with her.

At night, the mountain trolls try to take the controller away from Jake but he uses its powers to defeat them again. One of them suggests giving up but their leader uses one of Ron Slam's phrases to re-encourage them.

In the next day, at the skate park, Jake once again uses the game controller to outdo the other contestants. Trixie makes a speech about how it's making Jake fat and lazy but he hits the replay button again to trick her.

That night, he and Fu go to a picnic and overeat, counting on the game controller to undo it later. However, before they have a chance to do it, the game controller is snatched away by Crocker.

"Hwahahaha! Now I, Mr. Crocker, have the magic control." He says. "And as soon as I learn how to use it I'll be supreme magical leader of Earth. New world order! New world order! New..." He's interrupted by the mountain trolls, who knock him unconscious and grab the game controller. Jake tries to stop them but is unable to do so due to being overweight.

Meanwhile, at Canal Street Electronics, Rose and Lao Shi are having a talk.

"You did well by warning me, Rose." Lao Shi says. "I really must talk to my grandson before he does something stupid happen like" He's interrupted by Jake.

"Gramps, the mountain trolls took the controller." Jake quickly says.

Lao Shi leactures him about cheating. Then they go to the mountain trolls's hideout. Rose and Lao Shi are knocked out badly but jake and Fu Dog manage to take the game controller to the Witches to destroy it. (I won't go in details because it's already too long. For details see the original story and imagine Rose in the final battle)

The Witches tend to Rose and Lao Shi but refuse to talk to Jake. In the end, Jake lives what the Japanese game show announcer calls a DAY OF LESSON LEARNED.

Sun Park lands a pop quiz, which Jake studied for. In the cafeteria, he now respects his chili limit. In the skatepark, Spud wins the contest but isn't so lucky with Stacey's heart. Brad fires Tommy King.

**THE END**

**Sorry for this long chapter. Honestly, I thought about making Rose enter the contest but couldn't decide about who should win. She or Spud. ****Please R&R.**

(end credits joke)

"Nigel, are you sure Jake will be safe without us to protect him fron that dragonslayer?" Margareth asks.

"Margareth, she won't have the Huntsclan protecting her from his family if she does slay him." Nigel replies. "I'm so sure of this as I am sure of the fact we wouldn't appear in this joke if we had appeared in the episode after all.

(end joke)


	9. Young at Heart

**Young at Heart**

It's a rainy day and Jonathan Long decides to drive his son to Millard Fillmore Middle School. Much to Jake's dismay, his father drops him in front of school and even embarrasses him. Once Jonathan leaves, Jake uselessly tries to convince the students that he was a chauffeur.

"Jake, be glad you always had your parents caring for you." Rose tells him. "All I had for most of my life was the Huntsclan."

"I know, Rose." Jake sighs. "But yet it's so unfair. I can fly anywhere as a dragon but I can't drive myself to school."

"Doesn't your father know about your powers?" Rose asks. "I mean, I accept that you're a dragon. And I was initially raised to hate dragons."

"We tried to tell him once." Jake replies. "And it caused so much of a mess we had to trick him to think it was a dream."

"The Huntsclan captured him back then, right?"

"How do you know that?" Jake asks, surprised that Rose knew something that happened to his father even before she was born.

"When my former master learned your identity he commented about his first mission." Rose explains.

At this point, Trixie and Spud decide to help comforting Jake.

"Relax, Jake." Spud says.

"Yeah." Trixie adds. "It's only two more years before we can drive by ourselves."

Then Brad appears driving a car and he explains that he's a sixteen-year-old who's in Middle School only because he flunked some years. Jake is visibly upset.

On the subway, Rose, Trixie and Spud are still trying to convince Jake to enjoy his life as a kid when Jake's cell phone rings. Fu tells him he's needed at the Magus Bazaar.

At the bazaar, our heroes are wondering what kind of emergency they're needed for when they see a bunch of magical creatures running for their lives. Then they finally see the cause of the problem.

"Oh, no." Rose exclaims. "It's an Avimetris!"

Fu Dog overhears this thanks to Jake's cell phone. "Kid, please tell me she's wrong."

"Fu, I don't know what an Avimetris is." Jake explains and then takes a picture of the monster. "You tell me."

"Oh, no." Fu replies. "It is an Avimetris. Kid, keep away from its tent..." The Avimetris crunches Jake's cell phone.

"Tent?" Spud asks. "Why is Fu talking about tents when there's a monster with tentacles?"

The Avimetris grab Trixie and Spud with said tentacles. Trixie protests about her clothes being stained by this. Rose keeps evading the tentacles while Jake goes on a direct confrontation. He eventually frees his friends but not before having known first-hand what's like being held by the Avimetris' tentacles. The Avimetris flees.

"Uh, guys." Rose says. "Don't you feel anything different? Loss of youth, for example?"

"Rosey, what are you talking about?" Trixie asks.

"The Avimetris is a magical creature that survives by sucking other people's youth." Rose explains. "That's why Fu tried to warn us about its tentacles."

"He said tent." Spud replies.

"Guys, relax." Jake says. "It probably didn't work."

"I hope you're right." Rose replies.

Our heroes go to their homes. Jake is so desperate for a good night of sleep he ignores his Mom when she tells him his Gramps called for him.

In the next morning, Haley enters Jake's bedroom and is visibly shocked when he sees a grown-up man instead of her brother. She dragons-up and then demands him to tell her where Jake is. Both of them are shocked. Haley for learning the grown-up man with her is Jake and Jake because he's now a grown-up man.

After sneaking out of home to keep his parents from seeing him as an adult, Jake meets Trixie and Spud, who are now old people as a result of having more sucked youth than Jake. They go to Canal Street Electronics.

"Told you about the tentacles." Fu says.

"You said tents." Old Spud says. "That's what he said, right?"

Lao Shi enters the shop and sees Jake, Trixie and Spud. "Didn't Fu tell you to stay away from the Avimetris' tentacles?"

"He said tents." Old Spud yells in reply.

"Jake, you and Rose have to destroy the Avimetris." Lao Shi says. "It's the only way to restore all of your youths."

Jake and Rose nod in agreement.

"Trixie, Spud. I'll make up some cover story for your parents." Lao Shi says.

"And where will we live until we become young again?" Old Trixie asks.

"And don't say here because this place smells like old people." Old Spud replies and then smells his armpits. "Oh, wait. That's me."

"Jakey, you'd better find the Avimetris and restore my youth." Old Trixie demands. "I wanna get rid of these wrinkles."

"Trixie, they're not so bad." Old Spud replies. "Look at all the cool stuff we can keep in them."

Trixie is disgusted.

**LINE BREAK – Lost Horizon Home for the Magically Aged**

Jake takes Trixie and Spud to a retirement home where they'll live until when and if they recover their youths. They're 'greeted' by a cranky nurse who tells Jake not to park his car in the same special entrance he did this time. Jake replies that's not his car and that he isn't old enough to drive only to realize he now _is_ old enough to drive. It doesn't take too much time before he's more focused at enjoying the perks of adulthood rather than hunting the Avimetris.

In the next day, Rose visits her magically aged friends.

"Yo, Rosey, have you and Jake found the Avimetris?" Old Trixie asks.

"No." Rose sadly replies. "And I'm afraid to say, but I'm not sure Jake is putting too much effort on finding it."

"Rose, how could you say that?" Old Trixie asks.

Before Rose has any chance to respond, Jake shows up with a new red Mustang.

"Jake, where did you get this car?" Old Spud asks.

"I've got help from some plastic friends." Jake explains while he shows some credit cards.

"Jakey, you know you have to pay for these cards, right?" Old Trixie asks.

"I'm gonna need more cards." Jake sheepishly replies. "Hey, Rose? What about a car ride just you and me?"

"Jake!" Rose replies with a serious face. "We're supposed to look for the Avimetris."

"Rose, we may have some fun around here." Jake replies. "Hey, I having an inauguration party at my new apartment. Rose, Trixie, Spud, you're all invited."

"Call me back when your priorities are set on the right place again." Rose replies with a mixture of sadness and anger.

**LINE BREAK – Jake's apartment**

Jake is having his party when his cell phone rings. The ID caller says it's Gramps calling him. Believing it not to be urgent, Jake doesn't answer it.

**LINE BREAK – The sidewalk of Canal Street Electronics**

Fu Dog is upset that Jake refused to answer in the worst possible time. Rose and Lao Shi are fighting the Avimetris. Lao Shi even allowed her to use the Huntstaff.

**LINE BREAK – Jake's apartment**

Jake is having fun at the party when someone knocks at his door. He's happily greeting the newcomer until he sees a cop. Jake's neighbors filed a complaint about the noise cased by his party and unless he ends it he'll be arrested. Unfortunately his guests don't make it easy for Jake to comply with the first alternative so he sneaks his way out of the apartment. He goes to the emergency stairway of his old house where a messenger pixie brings a message from Fu Dog asking him to go to Lao Shi's store.

**LINE BREAK – Canal Street Electronics**

Jake enters his Grandpa's shop. "Yo, Fu. What's up?"

"Kid, while you were ignoring phone calls the Avimetris attacked." Fu answers and then points to an old Rose and an old(er) Lao Shi.

"Rose? Gramps?" Jake asks, shocked.

"Kid, the Avimetris got me too." Fu says and then Jake stares at him. "What? Can't you see the extra wrinkles?"

Jake approaches Lao Shi and Rose. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, young one." Lao Shi says but then he changes his mind. "Who am I kidding? It _is_ your fault."

Jake goes to Haley's bedroom, where they come up with a plan to capture the Avimetris. Using Haley's youth as a bait, they attract the Avimetris to a warehouse. When Haley angrily asks the Avimetris what he'd feel is somebody stole his youth and it inspired Jake on a way to defeat the Avimetris. Distracting him with the arcade games kept within the warehouse, Jake turns the Avimetris' tentacles against him. The Avimetris is destroyed and everyone is restored to their proper ages.

**LINE BREAK – Millard Fillmore Middle School**

Spud, Trixie and Rose are entering the school when a worn-out Jake catches up with them.

"Jake, why do you look so tired?" Rose asks.

"I've got a job to pay for the credit cards." Jake explains.

Suddenly Brad appears to show off his car when he crashes it and steals Jake's catchphrase. "Aw, man."

(end credits joke)

Nigel and Margareth are entering Millard Fillmore Middle School when they see Brad showing up driving a red car.

"Brad, what happened to your other car?" Nigel asks.

"Don't even ask." Brad angrily replies. "Dadster was so angry for what happened to it he gave the Bradster only money for a used car so the Bradster bought this Mustang previously owned by some irresponsible guy who bought it on credit cards and failed to pay on time."

(end joke)


	10. A Ghost Story

**A Ghost Story**

A few years ago, at Camp Mugwomb, Jake Long and Brad Morton were racing for the Mugwomb Cup. Despite his twisted ankle, which the camp supervisor didn't consider a reason to excuse Jake from the competition, Jake was leading the race until he trips near the end.

As Jake and his friends are going back to that camp, memories from that race haunt Jake in his dreams.

"Jake, what's up?" Rose asks.

"What?" Jake asks.

"You were having some sort of nightmare." Rose replies.

"Ha. That loser probably dreamed about the many times the Bradster humiliated him at the camp." Brad comments.

"Shut up, Brad." Rose, Lily, Margareth and Trixie yell together, shocking one another.

"Margareth, what exactly do you have against my sister?" Lily asks, not only out of curiosity but also to change the subject.

"It's nothing personal, Lily." Margareth answers. "I simply can't help but hate the Huntsclan."

The kids leave the bus and Jake spots the Mugwomb Cup. "The Mugwonb Cup."

"Did you say something, Jake?" Rose asks.

"This is the Mugwomb Cup, Rose." Jake explains. "Every year, the cabins compete for it in a series of events."

"And that loser never won it because the Bradster is the bester." Brad interrupts.

"'_Beaster'_ would be a better word to describe him." Rose whispers to Jake.

They enter in the big cabin, where the same supervisor from Jake's flashback makes all necessary introductions and places the cabin chiefs. Jake notices something odd about his fellow cabin chief.

"Spud, where's your baggage?" Jake asks.

"Oh, I didn't bring any, bro." Spud replies.

"Spud, are you gonna wear the same clothes for two whole weeks?" Jake asks, shocked.

"Ewww." Spud replies. "No, I'll wear the contents of this box." He says as he shows the Lost and Found Box.

"Spud, you have no idea of what's inside this box." Jake warns him.

"That's the surprise." Spud happily replies.

They head to their cabin when they see Trixie and Lily. "Hi, girls." Jake says.

"Hey, why is Spud with the Lost and Found Box?" Lily asks.

"He plans to wear whatever is kept inside it for the two weeks we're gonna spend here." Jake explains.

"When I think nothing else about that guy would surprise me." Trixie comments.

"You girls are nurses. Congratulations." Spud comments.

"Way to go, _Dr._ Trixie Carter." Jake adds.

"Thanks, Jakey." Trixie replies. "Too bad you didn't get Rose as your fellow cabin chief as you hoped."

"Well, at least she didn't get Brad." Jake comments.

Meanwhile, Rose and Margareth are heading towards their cabin.

"I'll keep an eye on you, _Slayer."_ Margareth warns. "So don't even try to teach those kids any Huntsclan ideas."

"Don't worry." Rose replies, annoyed at Margareth's mistrust and the fact the dragon girl is upset that Nigel couldn't come with her because of his wizard training.

Meanwhile, Jake and Spud enter a cabin full of strong and athletic kids. Brad then enters too.

"How do you like the kids from my cabin, Jerk Long?" Brad asks.

"Brad, I know you've been held back twice but even you should know the difference between a six and a nine." Jake replies.

Spud then shows that this is actually _Brad's_ cabin with its number turned upside down. When they go to their actual cabin, they find some kids who are far away from being camp material.

At night, the campers reunite for some scary stories.

"Uh, cabin chief Spud, why are you wearing a skirt?" One of the kids from his and Jake's cabin asks.

"This is a Scottish kilt." Spud explains. "Or a tablecloth. I'm not sure now."

The camp supervisor then announces that their three-times champion will tell the camp's legend.

"What's he talking about, Jake?" Trixie asks.

"It's the camp's old legend." Jake explains.

"During the American Civil War, this place used to be a prison for the worst criminals of that time." Brad explains. "The worst of them all used to be known as Shackles Jack. Knowing they couldn't escape alive, Shackles Jack and his henchmen used a spell to make sure they would return as ghosts during the next planetary allignment and possess other bodies. This was taken from Shackles Jack's own diary. And you know what? The allignment will happen tonight."

This is enough to drive the kids scared. To make matters worse, the kids under Brad's care appear disguised as ghosts and scare the other kids.

"Hahahahahahahaha." Brad laughs.

"Brad, you shouldn't have done that." Rose angrily comments.

After that, Jake and Spud comfort their kids. One of the kids checks it out and point that the place really was a prison during the American Civil War. Jake replies that he came there for three other years and he never saw any ghost before. However, a kid points out they never had an allignment before that day.

Rose then enters the cabin. "Jake, can we have a moment alone?"

"Sure, Rose." Jake happily replies and they leave the cabin.

"Jake, back in the Huntsclan Academy I've learned that this kind of allignment might really bring ghosts to our world." Rose tells her boyfriend. "Don't you think Shackles Jack might really appear?"

"Don't worry, Rose." Jake replies. "This is just some made-up stories to scare little kids."

"I hope you're right." Rose comments. "Good night, Jake."

"Good night, Rose." Jake replies and then leaves for his cabin.

"You can come now." Rose says with a Huntsgirl tone and Margareth leaves her hiding spot. "How did you know?"

"Anyone with a decent Huntsclan training would notice someone stalking them." Rose replies. "What will you accuse me now?"

"Actually, I'm really worried about Shackles Jack." Margareth replies. "I won't accuse you of anything this time."

Meanwhile, Shackles Jack and his gang appear as ghosts and they recognize the Mugwomb Cup as the cup the warden used to keep inside his office. Shackles Jack comments it's what will permit them to possess new bodies.

In the next morning, Jake is comforting the kids under his care that yesterday's scare is something to be left behind, only to be proven wrong when Brad shows slides of the kids' reactions. Enraged, Jake decides to train his kids to the max so they would beat Brad's cabin for the Mugwomb Cup. The training is so hard most of the complaints got by the healing cabin came from the kids of Jake and Spud's cabin. However, Jake is so obsessed about the Cup he won't listen to Trixie and Lily's warnings about the kid with a twisted ankle.

"Trixie. Lily. I'm doing it to keep Brad from humiliating them again." Jake explains.

"Are you doing it for them?" Trixie asks. "Or for you?"

In the competition day, Spud wakes up late and is running all he can in a wedding dress when he overhears Shackles Jack's gang discussing their plans. He learns that they intend to use the Cup's mystical properties to possess the bodies of the winning team. Spud ruahes to warn his friends.

When they reach for the final event, three cabins are tied for first place. The one led by Brad, the one led by Jake and Spud, and the one led by Rose and Margareth.

"I'll win." The kid with the broken ankle tells Jake. "For you."

This statement makes Jake understand the jerk he's being lately and he withdraws his team from the competition.

"Don't worry, Roselicious." Brad says. "The Bradster is inviting you to celebrate victory with my team."

"Forget it, Brad." Rose replies. "I'm inviting Jake to celebrate victory with my team."

When the race is close to the finish, the runner from Brad's team discreetly pushes the one from Rose and Margareth's team and wins the race.

Rose and Margareth were about to protest when Spud comes running and yelling.

"Jake. Rose. Margareth." Spud yells. "You've got to withdraw our teams from the race."

"Yo, Spudinski. What's up with you?" Trixie asks.

"Shackles Jack is real." Spud explains. "I heard his gang planning to use the Cup to possess the bodies of the winning team."

"Wait a minute." Lily says. "If they want the winning tem it means. Brad!"

That night, Shackles Jack and his gang have Brad's team chained up to a rock inside a cave.

"Come on, Jake. You can stop the charade now." Brad scaredly pleads. "It's you in that costume, right?"

"Believe watever you want." Shackles Jack replies. "As I put the final ingredient inside the Cup, it'll absorb us and, once the first sun rays hit the cup, we'll possess your bodies."

"Not if we have anything to say about that." Jake, in dragon form, replies. Margareth, also in dragon form, alongside with Trixie, Spud, Rose and Lily are with him.

"D-d-d-d-d-dragons!!" Brad exclaims and faints. The same thing happens to his team.

Trixie, Spud and Lily can't touch the ghosts but their intangibility doesn't work against dragons. Rose somersaults her way to the chains and uses her Huntstaff to break them. The noise wakes Brad and his team.

"Roselicious, you came to rescue me?" Brad asks.

"There's no time for that." Rose replies. "Run."

Brad and his team run away and fall into the lake.

"Jake, the final ingredient." Trixie tells him. Jake sees the twig and understands. He picks it and drops inside the Cup, trapping the ghosts. Jake and Margareth breath fire in the Cup's lid, making it impossible to open it again.

In the next morning, Jake's team show slides of them rescuing Brad's team and later of Brad trying to convince the local sheriff that Shackles Jack had kidnapped him. Spud is wearing nothing but his beanie and a bush and explains that he decided to returns the found clothes back to the Lost and Found Box but lost his own set of clothes.

(end credits joke)

Jake and his friends visit Nigel to tell him about their adventure.

"Greetings, my friends." Nigel says.

"Hi, Nigel." Jake replies. "How was your training?"

"Not good." Nigel sadly replies. "I've spent the last two weeks trying to summon a ghost but I haven't been able to bring any. And how was your camp?"

Jake and his friends are hesitant about answering.

(end joke)


	11. Bite Father, Bite Son

**Bite Father, Bite Son**

It's Take Your Child to Work Day so Jonathan is taking Jake to his workplace. Jonathan is the only one of them excited about this.

"Jakers, ever since a caveman gave his son a club for the first Take Your Child to Work Day, a tradition has begun." Jonathan explains. "So, it's now time for me to give you a present." He then hands Jake a package.

"A calculator?" A less than enthusiastic Jake asks after unwrapping the package.

"The work tool of every financial planner, Jakers." Jonathan replies.

"No offence, Dad." Jake says. "But Trixie is trying jet planes at her Dad's military base."

Scene cuts to show Trixie on a jet plane and then gets back to Jake.

"Spud is working at his Mom's restaurant."

Mrs. Spudinski is telling Spud about food critic Judge Glamis Cutler.

"Even Brad is doing something cool with his Dad."

Brad is in a police car with his _Dadster_.

"And what's not cool about our traditions, Jakers?" Jonathan asks. "And don't forget that we're going to spend next weekend at Rockaway Beach. Do you remember how you like it?"

"Yeah." Jake sarcastically replies. "When I was ten."

"It's the family tradition, Jakerino." Jonathan replies. "Your Grandpa Long used to take me when I was a kid." He then shows a photograph of himself as a kid with his father, whose looks are very similar to his adult self. "Now I'm taking you." He then shows a picture of himself with Jake and then a picture frame with no picture. "And someday you'll take your child. Like father, like son."

This makes Jake think about himself as an adult treating a _Jakerino Junior_ the same way Jonathan treats him nowadays and he's scared with the idea.

Meanwhile, a vampire-like kind of family (a queen and her three sons) arrive in New York with one goal: suck the American Dragon's blood. With her telepathic powers, the queen manges to tell her sons where the American Dragon lives.

Before going to work, Jonathan decides to perform some exercises in front of his house. Embarrassed, Jake runs into the house. As a result, when the new foes park there with a sleeping queen, her sons mistakenly believe Jonathan to be the American Dragon.

Jake and Jonathan finally make it to his workplace.

"Some day, all of this will be yours." Jonathan says. "Well, at least my cubicle."

Jonathan then shows all stuff from his cubicle until he's interrupted by his boss.

"Jonathan." The boss says.

"Gee, that's my boss. Mr. Lockjelly." Jonathan tells Jake.

"Perhaps you haven't read the memo." Mr. Lockjelly says. "All children must work in the copy room. If it's good for my child it's good for yours."

Jake then goes to the copy room. "Great." He sarcastically says. "Now I'm stuck with Lockjelly Jr..." He stops dead on his tracks once he sees that Mr. Lockjelly's child is a girl.

"Hi." She says. "I'm Marnie Lockjelly."

"I'm Jake Long." He replies.

"Oh, you must be Rose's boyfriend." Marnie comments.

"Do you know her?" A surprised Jake asks.

"Not much." Marnie answers. "I'm friends with her twin sister Lily."

"Really?" Jake asks. "What a small world."

"Tell me about it." Marnie replies. "And you found her family on time."

"What do you mean?" Jake asks.

"They were about to move to Hong Kong but when Rose came back to them she convinced them to stay because she didn't want to be away from you after finally escaping from that crazy sect that babynapped her." Marnie explains.

"Wow." Jake replies and then notices she's printing. "What's this?"

"Those are invitations for a party." Marnie explains. "My Dad is a dork but he's fair. He said that if I put up with him today the house will be mine for tonight. By the way, Jake, Rose was going to hand you one of those invitations but, since you're already here." She gives him his invitation. "See you both there."

Jonathan then appears with a fake beard and a fake eyepatch.

"I guess your Dad beats mine in the dork department." Marnie comments.

"Jonathan." Mr. Lockjelly says. "Some representatives from some cosmethics company are here and, for some unkown reason, they'll only deal with you."

"Come on, Jakers." Jonathan says. "It's time to see your Dad in action."

Jake and Jonathan are meeting the queen's sons, who are wearing heavy coats and carrying umbrellas. Jonathan is showing them the coffee maker when one of them says they need a change of environment. Jake suggests the Spudinski Family's restaurant, Familio Festevedro.

Upon arriving there, Jake is greeted by Spud. "Isn't the Take Your Child to Work Day a wonderful day?"

"Wonderful." Jake sarcastically replies.

"Cheer up, bro." Spud says. "Look who else is here."

Jake looks around and sees a happy couple with twin blonde daughters. "Rose?"

"Jake!" Rose replies. "What a surprise. Did Spud tell you I was here?"

"No." Jake answers. "I'm following my Dad in a business meeting. By the way, Marnie Lockjelly told me about the party."

"Spoiler." Rose mutters to herself and then notices something odd about the _businessmen_ Jake's dad is meeting. "Jake, those people with your Dad."

"What's wrong with them?" Jake asks.

"Jake, they're Strigoi." Rose answers.

"Uh, Rose, what's a Strigoi?" Jake asks.

"They're like vampires except that, instead of sucking blood from humans, they suck it from... dragons." Rose explains, much to Jake's horror.

"You must be wrong, Rose." Jake replies. "I'll call Fu."

Scene changes to Canal Street Electronics

"Red hair? Orange skin?" Fu Dog asks. "They match what I know about Strigoi but I might be wrong." He then checks on one of his books. "Nope. I was right. Damn you encyclopedical knowledge."

"Oh no." Jake says. "What do I do?"

"Do their reflections appear on the mirror?" Fu asks. "I don't know." "Try to find out. If they do, they're not Strigoi. If they don't, they are."

They go to a dark section of the restaurant, where a giant mirror at the ceiling provides Jake the final evidence. They ARE Strigoi.

Meanwhile, Judge Glamis Cutler shows up with his son claiming that if his son is happy, then he's happy. Spud tries to please the Cutler boy dressed as a clown but the boy's face remains sad.

Jonathan then goes to the bathroom. Jake is about to dragon up to battle the Strigoi when one of them says. "The dragon is escaping." And then they all leave. Jake then figures it out that the Strigoi think his Dad is the American Dragon. Fortunately, their attempts to capture Jonathan were foiled by the celebration of the Cutler boy's birthday.

Back on Jonathan Long's workplace, he's telling Mr. Lockjelly that a new meeting has been scheduled for tonight and jokes that the executives must be on Transylvania time. Meanwhile, Jake is back in the copy room with Marnie.

"Did you meet Rose and Lily?" Marnie asks, a little surprised.

"Yes." Jake answers.

"I can hardly wait to hear details at the party." Marnie comments.

"Actually, I might have to miss it to spend some quality time with my Dad." Jake sheepishly explains.

"Don't you think you've spent too much time with him for a day?" Marnie asks.

"I've spent too much time for a life." Jake replies. "He keeps calling me Jakers, Jakerino, Jake of the Great Republic of Jakaragua." Jake says, not noticing Marnie's warning that Jonathan is right behind him. "Uh, Dad."

"It's okay, Jaers, Jacob." Jonathan replies with a fake smile. "I used to believe my Dad to be uncool back then." He then leaves, saddened.

**LINE BREAK – Canal Street Electronics**

Lao Shi and Fu Dog are explaining Jake and Rose all about the Strigoi. Fu is showing a huge file on them.

"Young ones." Lao Shi says. "The Strigoi Queen is capable to sense the presence of dragons everywhere for her sons to capture so they all can suck their blood."

"While their tummies are full, they can resist sunlight." Fu Dog says. "When they're not, things are different. Agoogoogoo." He adds as they see an image of strigoi being destroyed by sunlight.

"Those guys have never met the AmDrag before." Jake replies with his cocky attitude.

"Tell it to the French Dragon." Fu replies as he shows a file about the French Dragon. The file has a "SLAIN" sign. "The Canadian Dragon." He shows another file with the "SLAIN" sign. "And the Azerbaijan Dragon." He shows yet another file with the "SLAIN" sign.

"Jake, we'll need a special weapon to stop them." Rose says.

"I'm way ahead of you kids." Fu Dog replies as he produces a bag full of what seems to be yellow peebles. "Warm up these and a blast of ultra-voilet light will finish them off."

"Thanks, Fu." Jake replies. "Those guys won't see it coming."

"Beware, Jake." Rose warns. "The Strigoi have a lock of Sphinx hair."

"How do you know it, Rose?" Lao Shi asks.

Rose hesitates before answering. "They bought it from the Huntsclan."

They all stare at her. "Hey? You all know how badly the Huntsclan wanted all dragons to be slain. If that meant letting other magical creatures hunt them..."

"Anyway, we still need a way to keep your father from attending this meeting, young dragon." Lao Shi says.

"Don't worry, G." Jake says as he shows a light from Mr. Long's car. "While I'm fighting the Strigoi, my Dad will be fighting the Law."

While the Bradster and his Dadster stop Jonathan, Jake flies to the meeting. When the Strigoi arrive at the meeting room, they find Jake ready for battle. Seeing the lamp at the ceiling, Jake decides to use it on a move against a Strigoi. The battle was reaching a stalemate when Jake pulls Fu's bag.

"Time for my secret weapon." Jake comments.

"I was thinking the same thing." The leader of the Strigoi Brothers replies as he produces a spear with a lock of Sphinx hair, weakening Jake. Outside the room, a green ball of energy appears and then vanishes, revealing Rose.

"I hope I'm not too late." Rose comments and then sees Jake being thrown out of the meeting room. She was about to fight the Strigoi herself but then she hears the elevator door opening and decides to hide herself. She then sees Jonathan Long appear. He then sees Jake. "Jake, who did that to you?" Still weakened, Jake stares at the meeting room. "Stay here, son." Jonathan commands and then goes to the meeting room. "Dad, no." A weakened Jake tries to tell his father but to no avail. "Rose, stop him."

"Did they use Sphinx hair on you, Jake?" Rose asks. "Where's the weapon Fu gave you?"

Jake points at the bag in the middle of the meeting room and decides to go for it while the Strigoi are distracted by Jonathan.

"You'll pay for harming my Jake." Jonathan angrily tells the Strigoi.

"Do you call your dragon form Jake?" The leader of the Strigoi Brothers asks Jonathan.

"Don't let him tease you." Another Strigoi tells Mr. Long. "I call my fangs lefty and bitey."

Ignoring this, Jonathan starts fighting the Strigoi. Fearing for the worst, Jake closes his eye but, when he opens them, he sees his father putting up a good fight. Still thinking that Jonathan is the American Dragon, the Strigoi wonder why the Sphinx hair doesn't affect him but they win anyway. While they're taking him to their queen, Rose takes Fu's weapon back to Jake but the American Dragon is too weak to use his fire-breathing skills to activate it. He then sees the coffee maker his Dad has previously shown to the Strigoi and has an idea. Getting it, Rose starts pouring coffee on Fu's weapon.

Meanwhile, The Strigoi introduce Jonathan to their queen, who tells them he's not a dragon. "The American Dragon is a kid."

"A kid hot enough to make the Huntsgirl see past her former hatred of magical creatures." Jake adds as he and Rose open a pot and show instant ultraviolet light. The Strigoi are now history.

"Rose, why didn't you stop my Dad from meeting the Strigoi?" Jake asks.

"I saw it on his eyes." Rose replies. "He's more of an warrior than he usually lets it be seen."

"In that case how come you didn't realize I'm a dragon?" Jake asks.

"You don't attend school because of your dragon duties." Rose replies. "There you're just a regular teenage boy. Even when I sensed a confusion that now I realize it was because you were torn between loving Rose or hating the Huntsgirl. But there's no time for that. Your Dad still isn't out of danger. You should call your Grandfather."

When Fu and Lao Shi arrive, they treat Jonathan with a potion that will make him remember nothing but a meeting with very aggressive clients. Jake asks for a potion that will make Jonathan forget all he said about not wanting to be like his father and Lao Shi explains that when the Dragon Council decided to make Jake the American Dragon, they evaluated both his parents. They ruled that despite Jonathan's odd ways, he's wise, brave and loyal. After Jake is left alone with his Dad, he picks his fart noise maker to wake him up and they make up. They go to Rockaway Beach. After they build a sand castle, Jake calls for some fairies to decorate it without Jonathan's knowledge. Suddenly, the fairies leave scared. "Huntsgirl." They yell and flee.

"Rose?" Jake asks as he sees Rose and her family.

"My parents always wanted to bring both their daughters here and I've always wanted to do some normal stuff." Rose explains. "See you at school."

"Bye."

Jake and his Dad then resume their quality time and while they walk around the beach, Jake imagines himself doing the same with Jake Junior in the future.

(end credits joke)

"Did your Dad really allow you to fly a plane?" Rose asks.

"Nah, that was just a simulator, Rosey." Trixie answers.

"Did you enjoy Rockaway Beach, Rose?" Jake asks.

"Yes." Rose answers. "The first time ever I spend a weekend on a non-literally magical event. But what about Spud?"

"We got a good review from Judge Cutler." Spud answers.

"Really?" Jake asks. "I thought he hated it since his son didn't smile."

"Oh, no." Spud replies. "The boy had just come back from the dentist for a canal treatment and couldn't smile or eat solids."

"Good thing for you, Spud." Rose says. "The only downside on my family's weekend is that my sister expected to see some of the fairies I told her that live near Rockaway Beach."

"There were some of them helping me with my sand castle but the flew away when you..." Jake stops as he realizes he might be hurting her feelings.

"When I arrived." Rose sadly completes. "It's okay, Jake. I understand that some magical creatures will still mistrust me."

"Hey." Spud says. "It's the end credits joke. Something funny was supposed to happen now." He walks and then trips at a banana peel.

(end joke)


	12. Year of the Jake

**Year of the Jake**

Jake Long wakes up and finds an unknown dragon face staring at him, driving him scared. It turns out that his father was wearing a mask.

"I never thought I would see a real dragon being scared of a fake one." Haley whispers.

"What's going on?" Jake asks.

"Gung Hoy Fat Choy!" (A/N: Is that Chinese for 'Happy New Year'?) Lao Shi says as he enters Jake's room.

"Gung what?" Jake asks, confused as his Chinese isn't as good as expected from a Chinese-American.

"I said 'Happy New Year', Jake." Lao Shi replies. "I've been telling it every Chinese New Year and yet you still don't get it."

"Sorry, G." Jake sheepishly replies.

Lao Shi then hands his grandchildren red envelopes with money inside it as part of the holiday's tradition.

"Oh, that part of the tradition I remember." Jake comments, not hiding his greed.

"Unlike my brother, I am not greedy as it's the root of all evil." Haley comments and then opens her envelope. "I expected a little more evil."

"I am sorry, young one." Lao Shi replies. "But business aren't as usual after Chick Boomgarden opened his electronics store across the street from mine."

"Fine but it doesn't explain why Dad is wearing a dragon mask." Jake comments.

"Jake, your father has signed-up his family for the Chinese New Year." Lao Shi nervously replies. "Haven't you paid attention when you were told that?"

A Flashback shows Jake listening to his ipod while Lao Shi tries to tell him about the parade.

"Yes." Jake lies. Later on, Jake is having breakfast with Fu Dog. "Come on, Fu. You gotta help me out of this."

"Not a chance, kid." Fu replies. "You need to get in touch with the Chinese culture."

"Fu, I have enough of it I could use chopsticks to eat this fried egg." Jake replies and then tries to prove this claim but ends landing the egg in the floor.

"I'm not gonna eat that." Fu comments.

Then Lao Shi appears and Jake tries to talk his way out of the parade.

"Gramps, do I really have to be on this parade?" Jake asks.

"Young dragon, you need to learn more about your Chinese heritage." Lao Shi explains.

"Gramps, I'm American." Jake replies.

"You might live in America, but your heritage is Chinese." Lao Shi explains.

"Gramps, I could be working on your shop today." Jake says. "You won't let Boomgarden have a whole day of business for yourself, will ya?"

A furious Lao Shi knows jake's true motives but hates Boomgarden enough to accept the idea. Lao Shi then leaves the shop to keep his own tradition: visiting his friends.

Meanwhile, Susan is using Haley's dragon form as a model for the dragon costume she's sewing. However, Haley quickly dragons down so Jonathan wouldn't learn the secret. Much to the surprise of Susan and Haley, Jonathan claims to also have Chinese ancestors despite the fact he's a caucasian.

Wanting to impress Lao Shi so he could avoid the Chinese New Year tradition forever, Jake decides to clean the shop and he even "convinces" Trixie and Spud to help him.

"Yo, Jakey, why didn't you bring home girl to help ya?" Trixie asks, upset that she's there.

"It's the first time Rose and her family celebrate the Chinese New Year together." Jake explains. "It means so much for them."

"And it meant to your family to have you with them." Trixie replies.

"Bro, where's Fu?" Spud asks.

**Flashback begins.**

Fu Dog is picking some of his stuff to take them to Big Ernie hoping he'll accept them as payment of Fu's debt.

**Flashback ends.**

"He said something about his own traditions." Jake answers. Suddenly his cell phone rings. "Hello, Rose."

"Jake, is there anything wrong?" Rose asks.

"No, Rose." Jake replies. "Why do you ask?"

"My family is watching the parade and you didn't join yours for it." Rose answers.

"Oh, I'm at Gramps' shop." Jake explains.

"Don't you guys keep it closed during the holiday?" Rose asks.

"Not this time." Jake replies. "I'm looking after it so I won't have to embarrass myself on that stupid parade."

"Too bad." Rose replies. "I'd love to see you as a fake dragon instead of a real one."

"Not a chance, Rose." Jake says. "Nobody is gonna see the AmDrag being a FakeDrag."

"Okay." Rose says. "See ya after the parade."

After Jake, Trixie and Spud clean up the shop, Fu Dog comes back and is shocked at what he sees.

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Jake says with pride. "I did a surprisingly good job."

"Kid, don't you know you can't clean anything on the Chinese New Year?" Fu asks. "That sends the good luck away. And doing it in a magical shop is even worse."

"Fu, that's just a superstition." Jake replies. However, a gust of wind suddenly breaks a vase. "Just a coincidence."

"And what about that?" Fu asks as he points to a cricket.

"Aren't crickets signs of good luck?" Jake asks.

"Not when a whole swarm of them shows up." Fu explains.

"Trixie, Spud, keep the shop safe." Jake says. "I'll bring the junk back."

Jake and Fu go to the junk yard, only to learn the junk man sold it all as ironically suggested by Jake himself, so Jake and Fu are gonna have to go to all the buyers. Which is not easy since his ignorance of the traditions causes him to eat food offered to somebody's ancestors.

While Jake and Fu are going back to Canal Street Electronics, Lao Shi goes to the parade and meets Rose's family.

"Hi, Lao Shi." Rose says.

"Gung Hoy Fat Choy, Rose." Lao Shi replies. "How's the parade?"

"Your family is great." Rose replies. "You should let Jake come here to see."

"Unfortunately my grandson seems to be more interested in watching over a shop rather than watching a Chinese New Year parade." Lao Shi explains. "But I'm going to see how he's doing there. You may join me."

"May I?" Rose asks her parents, who nod.

"Mom? Dad? Didn't you want Rose to spend the day with us?" Lily asks after Rose and Lao Shi leave.

"You know, Jake is Rose's probation officer." Rose and Lily's Dad replies.

"Are you still afraid of making them upset?" Lily asks. "Didn't Rose already tell us not to worry that much?"

"Yes, dear, but we don't know what those creatures can do." Rose and Lily's Mom answers. "We're still afraid of what they're gonna do to us if they believe it to be necessary."

When Rose and Lao Shi arrive at Canal Street Electronics, they see Jake outside with a box of stuff belonging to Lao Shi.

"Jake, what are you doing outside with my box of records?" Lao Shi asks. "You haven't been cleaning anything, have you?"

"Of course not, G." Jake replies with a tone that makes it obvious he's lying. "Don't you know cleaning is absolutely forbidden today?"

"I'm glad you're learning, young one." Lao Shi exclaims. "By the way, have you been keeping an eye at the box?"

"Which box?" Jake asks.

"The box your Grandfather told us that contains three demons that couldn't be destroyed so they were imprisoned instead." Rose answers. "Don't you remember that?"

"Of course I remember." Jake lies. "Hey, Gramps, why don't you go enjoy the rest of the festivities while Rose and I spend the afternoon together?"

"Sorry, Jake but I'm gonna meet my parents and my sister back at the parade." Rose says.

"I'm leaving too." Lao Shi says. "Unless there are some trouble."

"Oh, not a trouble at all." Jake lies and then calls for a cab and pushes Rose and Lao Shi inside it. He then gives the driver some money and asks him to take them as far as that money makes it possible. Rose and Lao Shi leave the cab one block later.

Jake then goes back to the shop. "You forgot about the box, didn't you, kid?" Fu asks. Jake goes to where the box is and learns that it's still safe. However, a messenger pixie shows up with a thank you message from Big Ernie to Fu Dog and sits at the box, dropping it. Jake picks up on time but fails to keep the lid from falling. The demons are free.

"Hey, I thought we got all the luck back." Jake comments. "What happened?"

"The vase." Spud exclaims. "I swept it away."

While Jake and Fu go recapture the demons while Trixie and Spud recover the pieces of the vase. The demons go to the parade, causing Jake and Haley to appear in their dragon forms in front of everybody. Fortunately everyone (minus the ones who already know) thinks it's just a trick. Jonathan even comments that the purple dragon is the only one who seems to be authentic. Jonathan and his flame thrower even save the day by capturing the last demon.

Back at the shop, Jake arrives to see Trixie and Spud using glue to put the vase pieces together. However, Spud notices there's a piece still missing. "Where's the 478th piece?"

Lao Shi appears with said piece and explains he was watching the whole thing to teach them a lesson and because it was funny. He also confesses he sometimes ignores jake as well.

Flashback reveals Lao Shi using his ipod to ignore Jake's skateboarding comments.

(end credits joke)

"Do you know that washing your head during Chinese New Year also brings bad luck?" Jake asks.

"Did you know Nigel and Margareth also watched the parade?" Rose asks him. "They said they would interfere if necessary."

(end joke)


	13. Nobody's Fu

**Nobody's Fu**

Jake Long is patrolling the sewers in search of some trolls.

"Come on, Fu." Jake moans. "Where are you? You have a troll repellent that could be useful here."

Jake is then attacked by the trolls he was looking for. "When dragon attacks trolls dragon forgets stuff." The leader of the trolls says and then throws a necklace at him.

"Does this seem to be mine?" Jake asks. "I didn't attack you."

The trolls don't listen and then keep attacking.

"Fu, where are you?" Jake asks.

Fu dog is playing Go Fish, and losing.

**LINE BREAK – Canal Street Electronics**

A stinky Jake is complaining against Fu while Lao Shi, Trixie, Spud and Rose are listening. Fu is explaining the importance of getting along with the magical creatures to justify his gambling activities.

"I haven't got too huch support from you lately." Jake angrily says.

"Tell me one time I didn't help you." Fu replies and sees Jake staring at him. "Okay, this time. Tell me another one."

Flashbacks of other times are shown.

"It's funny how the smell affects the taste." A nose-plugged Spud comments as he eats a fruit. "I can't feel the taste of this fruit so it seems to be" Trixie removes the nose-plugger from him. "They are wax fruits."

"Yo, Jakey, I don't know who said best friends never fight but they're lying." Trixie comments. "Take Spud and I, for example. We had our fights but we always make up."

"Way to go, Trix." Spud replies and is about to high-five when he realizes something. "Huh? Which fights?"

"You know, like when I buried that ridiculous pink sweater with a palm tree on it you gave me a few years ago." Trixie explains.

"You buried that sweater?" Spud asks. "You never told me that."

"Oh, yeah, I would but then I realized we would fight so instead I simply didn't tell a thing." Trixie replies.

"You know, Trixie? I didn't buy that sweater." Spud angrily explains. "My Grandma and I attended knitting classes and made it. No, them. They weren't one of a kind but two of a kind."

"You made two of them?" A surprised Trixie asks. "How come I never saw you wearing yours?"

Spud then takes it out of his bag. "I was waiting for you to wear yours so we could wear them together."

"It's gonna be a loooong wait." Trixie replies.

"Uh, about the locket." Rose says, wanting to change the subject.

A messenger pixie appears and notifies Fu that his animal guardian license expired and he must go to the DMC (Department of Magical Creatures) to renew it. Jake and Fu go there to schedule a test. Until then, Jake will get a substitute.

"Bananas B is my name. Animal guardian is my game." A monkey dressed in yellow hip-hop attire introduces himself.

They go back to Canal Street Electronics.

"No problem, kid." Fu says. "Once I pass the test this monkey will leave."

"Young ones, I have" Lao Shi says and then notices Bananas. "Fu Dog, did you let your license expire again?" Fu Dog lowers his head in shame and then Lao Shi resumes his explanation. "I discovered the locket's owner." He shows them a photograph of one of his younger days. "Young one, do you notice something odd?"

"G, do you want me to pick ONE thing?" Jake asks.

Lao Shi uses a magnifying glass to help Jake see the locket on the photograph. "Chang."

"Who's that Chang?" Rose asks.

"You don't recognize her because she was in her dragon form the last time you saw her." Jake explains. "She was one of those Dragon Council members captured by the Huntsclan last Halloween."

"Sorry about that." Rose replies.

"Oh, don't sweat it." Jake says. "Anyway, she was captured and sent to prison when it was revealed she was working for the Dark Dragon."

"Oh, I remember that." Spud comments. "It's the old tale of the false friend who buries your friendship sweater."

"G, isn't Chang serving time in a magical prison?" Jake asks.

"She is supposed to." Lao Shi replies. "We must go there."

"Fine." Bananas B replies. "Let's go."

"Thanks but Fu and I can handle this." Jake replies.

"Sorry, kid. But if the DMC catches me doing animal guardian job without my license I'll be banished." Fu explains.

"Wanna join me, Rose?" Jake asks.

"I'll call my parents first." Rose replies.

**LINE BREAK – Magical Prison**

"American Dragon, are you finally bringing this disgusting slayer to serve time here?" The warden asks.

"No." Jake angrily replies. "She's on probation, remember? I'm only taking her with me to help."

"Oh, giving her a sample of what's gonna happen to her when she betrays us?" The warden asks. "Provided it isn't something serious enough for an execution."

Jake was about to protest when Rose signaled to him to go on with Chang. "Oh, do you remember what I told you we came for?"

"Oh, Chang?" The warden asks. "Please follow me." He then shows our heroes to Chang's cell, where she stands still. "She hasn't moved for the last weeks."

Satisfied, Lao Shi starts to leave until Bananas B exposes 'Chang' as a Chi Doppelganger created to keep the real one's escape a secret and reveals her escape tunnel hidden behind her bed.

**LINE BREAK – Canal Street Electronics**

"I must go to the Island of Draco to warn the Dragon Council about Chang's escape, young ones." Lao Shi says. "Until I return, you must find her without me."

"No problem, G." Jake replies. "The AmDrag is on the case."

"So am I." Rose adds.

"Don't forget the hip-hop monkey." Bananas B says. "I am a better animal guardian than the licenceless here."

"Hey." Fu protests.

"Yo, Fu." Jake replies. "Give him a break. It was thanks to Bananas we found out about Chang's escape from prison."

Through the rest of the night, Bananas outperforms Fu in everything. In the next morning, Jake is so impressed by Bananas he doesn't pay attention when Fu reminds him he's needed for today's renewal test.

On the way to school, Jake and Bananas meet Rose.

"Jake, are you taking Bananas to school?" Rose asks.

"What can I do?" Jake asks. "He's too cool to be left behind."

"But what about Fu?" Rose asks in reply. "Don't you have a history with him?"

"I've been trying but he's not been helpful lately." Jake replies.

Jake and Rose were about to enter the school when Principal Rotwood points out Jake's bringing a monkey into school grounds. To Jake's luck, monkeys bring Rotwood good memories of his childhood.

Inside school, Spud is still wearing his friendship sweater.

"Spud, how was I supposed to know that sweater represented all our friendship?" Trixie asks with a pleading tone.

"Read the label." Spud demands in reply.

Trixie reads the label of Spud's sweater. "It represents all our friendship."

After the school day ends, Rotwood says goodbye to Bananas and realizes his wallet is missing.

**LINE BREAK – DMC**

Fu is a few minutes away from his test and Jake isn't around. "Come on, kid. Where are you?"

**LINE BREAK – Skate Park**

Jake is at the Skate Park, where his mad skills and Bananas B are making him popular among the girls, much to Rose's annoyance.

Suddenly Jake's cell phone rings. Rose, who's keeping it while Jake is performing his moves, picks it and sees it comes from Fu. She then shows it to Jake, who picks it while still performing.

"Kid, glad you answered, I" Fu says until Jake interrupts him.

"Fu, that's not the time." Jake replies and then ends the conversation.

Because Jake didn't make it for Fu's test, the Shar Pei needed the help from an old gnome whose senility destroyed Fu's chance of having his license renewed. He'll have to wait a whole year before having a chance to another test.

Back at the skate park, Jake finally finishes.

"Call me." A girl tells Jake as she gives him her phone number. Jake then goes to talk to Rose, who's visibly upset. "Come on, Rose. You can't make a big deal out of this."

"Jake how could you ignore Fu like that?" Rose asks.

"Don't worry, Rose." Jake says. "That girl is just a fan..." He stops as he realizes that's not what Rose's talking about. "Wait, aren't you upset other girls are adoring me?"

"Yes, but unlike a certain Cupid arrow user I'm not that insecure." Rose explains. "Have you forgotten today's Fu's renewal test and you were supposed to be at the DMC to help him?"

"Aw, man." Jake replies. "Well, at least we can go to Gramps' shop and ask how it was. You comin', Trix?"

"Sorry, Jake." Trixie answers as she sees Spud. "I have some unfinished business."

Jake and Rose go to Canal Street Electronics. Jake is about to enter when Rose stops him. "Jake, there's something wrong. I can feel it."

"You never felt Gramps and I are dragons when we came here to decorate our lines for a school play." Jake replies.

"We didn't suspect about each other's connection to the magical world back then." Rose replies.

"Anyway, I think you're overreacting because of Chang." Jake comments as he enters the shop.

"I never thought I would say that, American Dragon, but you should trust that slayer a little more." A new voice replies.

"Chang!" Jake replies. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for your Grandfather but he wasn't here so I'll have to take you with me to lure him into a trap." Chang explains.

"If you want Jake, you're gonna have to pass through me." Rose replies.

"Huntsgirl, do you want to slay the American Dragon so badly you would save his life only to keep others from robbing you of this?" Chang asks mockingly.

"Shut up, _Dragon_." Rose replies with her Huntsgirl tone. She and Jake start fighting Chang, who leads them to an alley where they're ambushed by the trolls Jake met earlier.

"Oh, did I forget to mention I've brought help?" Chang maliciously asks.

"Are you on _her_ side?" A surprised Jake asks. "She's the one who attacked you back in the sewers, not me."

"Oh, trolls, they're so dumb yet so useful for little things like world domination or dragon slaying." Chang replies. "American Dragon, you should have more help than one slayer."

"And he does." Bananas B replies as he helps Rose break free from the trolls. She later helps Jake the same way. During the fight, Chang uses her staff to recapture Jake and Rose.

"Bananas, do something." Jake asks.

"Yo, Changity-Chang, do you need an animal guardian?" Bananas asks.

"What?" Jake asks.

"Hey, I work for peanuts." Bananas explains.

"Fu would never do it." Jake says, upset at his betrayal.

"I'm not Fu." Bananas replies.

"Well, I was going to use you to get Lao Shi but instead I will kill both you and that slayer and then have Bananas here tell the Dragon Council the slayer killed you and ran away." Chang comments.

"No." Jake yells. "Let her go. It isn't her fault you lost your position in the Dragon Council."

"True." Chang replies. "But I can't stand the Dragon Council accepting a dragon slayer as an ally."

"And what about a friend wearing a friendship sweater?" Spud asks as he appears. He is easily subdued. Chang decides to crush him with her foot. "Destroyed by evil footwear. I always knew I'd end like that."

"You mess with my friend you mess with me." Trixie says as she appears wearing her friendship sweater. Spud is very happy for that. Trixie manages to rescue Spud but Chang captures Jake and Rose.

Fu appears and Trixie and Spud tell him all that happened. Deciding to help even without his license, Fu plays cards in order to learn where Chang took Jake and Rose.

**LINE BREAK – An Amusement Park**

Jake and Rose are still tied when Jake notices he's close enough to the roller coaster's controls to activate it. Jake uses this distraction to free himself and Rose. While they fight Chang and the trolls, Jake gets his tail stuck in the roller coaster trail and Chang traps Rose in a net. When she's about to deliver the final blow, Fu appears and freezes her with a potion accidentally created during his failed renewal test. While Chang is getting free from it, Fu releases Jake and Rose. A freed Chang makes Fu fall so Jake won't be able to prevent her from escaping. Back at the DMC, Jake convinces them to reinstate Fu.

**LINE BREAK – Canal Street Electronics**

"Trixie, now that you discovered your love for the friendship sweater, I'll give you the friendship cap." Spud says as he gives her a kid's hat and puts on another one. Trixie reluctantly accepts it.

"Jake, where's Margareth?" Rose asks. "I haven't seen her the whole week."

"Oh, she and Nigel went back to England to visit her father." Jake explains. "They'll be back soon."

(end credits joke)

At the English Magical Prison, a certain dragon is about to receive two visitors.

"Thompson, you've got visitors." A guard announces. The English Dragon is surprised that Nigel is there.

"Margareth, how did you get this mortal to come?" Her father asks.

"He's a wizard." Margareth explains. Her father is quite shocked.

"Seeing his face was totally worth it." Nigel comments.

(end joke)


	14. Parental Concern

**Once again, I've decided to add a chapter that's not a rewritting of an original chapter.**

**Parental Concern**

Jake is at Canal Street Electronics doing some dragon training when a special visitor appears. "Mr. Smith?" Jake asks as he notices Rose's Dad.

"Hi, Jake." Rose's Dad replies.

"How's Rose?" Jake asks.

"She's fine." Her Dad answers. "She, Lily and their Mom are at the mall. But I'm glad you've asked about her since she's the reason I came here to see you."

"Is there anything wrong with her?" Jake asks, worried.

"Jake, I know you're her probation officer and that I should be glad this Dragon Council you must respond to didn't tell her to serve time in some magical prison but can you keep your further meetings with her restrained to a professional level?"

"What do you mean?" Jake asks, still confused.

"Jake, I know you and Rose love each other but I'm worried of how much she risks herself helping you with those dragon missions of yours." Rose's Dad explains. "Please, keep her out of this before she gets hurt."

"Yo, dude, have you talked to her about it?" Jake asks.

"Yes." Rose's Dad answers. "And she says she feels guilty about all the times she tried to slay you. Please keep her out of danger."

"Mr. Smith, I know you're a concerned father but I've seen Rose in action." Lao Shi says as he appears from the back. "You should let her use her skills for the greater good."

"Mr. Lao Shi, I don't blame you for hating her after the times she tried to kill your grandson but, like you said, I'm a concerned father." Mr. Smith replies.

"It's not a matter of hatred." Lao Shi replies. "Rose is a great warrior and she needs to keep herself in shape in case some magical creature still hates her enough to do something stupid or the other Huntsclan survivors decide to avenge the clan. I've got a report that they're on the move again."

"Fine." Rose's Dad angrily replies. "If you won't talk to her I'll knock some sense on her myself." He says and then leaves.

"G, do you really think Rose should avoid me for her safety?" A worried Jake asks.

"This decision is only hers to make." Lao Shi replies. "She's a great warrior who never shows any fear for herself. Her father is only beginning to understand the magical world. He's not yet ready to accept it. It's just like the concern your mother shows towards you."

"Yeah." Jake says. "But Mom only accepts it because I have dragon duties. Rose has no duty anymore. Maybe we really shouldn't involve her anymore."

"Young dragon, Rose feels guilty as her father says but not only for trying to slay you but also for all the other times she helped the Huntsman to pose a threat to the magical world." Lao Shi explains. "Not to mention that, while Trixie and Spud, who are only your best friends, also risk themselves to help you, it's not a surprise your beloved one would do the same. She's fine."

"I guess you're right, G." Jake comments.

"Now let's try to find Huntsboys 88 and 89." Lao Shi says.

Mr. Smith arrives at home at the same time his wife and daughters. "Dear, how was your conversation with the dragons?"

"Terrible." He replies. "They don't understand."

"They don't understand what, Dad?" Rose asks.

"That you're just a kid who only risks your life out of remorse." Rose's Dad explains.

"Dad, being a warrior is a part of me." Rose explains. "You can't take it away from me. Sure, I once said I'd love not having to fight against ogres but now that Jake and I don't have to be enemies any longer I can free to fight for what I believe."

"Rose, dear, you're just a kid." Rose's Mom replies. "Sure, that cult and the monsters they used to hunt don't understand that but we do. We can't let you get hurt because of them. The only reason we don't keep you from risking yourself is the fear of what those dragons would do."

"They're not the ones you should worry about." A new voice says while Rose's family is caught in an energy bubble. Rose looks and sees 88 and 89.

"Let my family go." Rose demands.

"Sure, Huntstraitor." 89 sarcastically answers.

"But only if you slay the American Dragon." 88 adds.

"What?" Rose asks.

"It's a win-win case for us." 89 explains. "Either we kill your parents or you embrace your fate. In both cases you're gonna pay for your betrayal."

"You have twenty-four hours to take the dragon's corpse to our headquarters." 88 says. He and 89 then leave Rose to think about that. Unbeknownst to any of them, Margareth watched the whole conversation.

**LINE BREAK – Canal Street Electronics**

The phone rings and Lao Shi answers it. "Canal Street Electronics. Never had a customer. Never had a sale. Oh hi, Margareth."

Margareth then tells Lao Shi all she saw. "Aiyahh. Come here to help formulate a plan."

"G, what's up?" Jake asks after Lao Shi hangs the phone.

"Young one, Margareth told me Huntsboys 88 and 89 abducted Rose's family to force her to slay you." Lao Shi explains.

"G, we have to do something." Jake exclaims.

"Patience, young dragon." Lao Shi replies. "This requires careful planning."

But Jake isn't listening. He quickly phones Rose's.

"Jake?" Rose sadly asks.

"Rose, Margareth told me about your family." Rose replies. "You can slay me if you need."

"Jake, we can find a way out of this." Rose says. "We did back at the Academy and we had to deceive the whole Huntsclan. Now it's just 88 and 89."

"Hmmmmm. That just gives me an idea." Jake replies with a malicious smile.

**LINE BREAK – The Huntslair**

Through a security camera, 88 and 89 see Rose arriving with Jake's dragon body appearing to be dead.

"Congratulations, Rose." 89 says. "You've slain your BFF forever."

"How many times do I have to remind you?" 88 asks, annoyed. "The second F already stands for 'forever'. Not to mention they now seemed to be BF and GF."

"Not so fast, 88." 89 replies. "She might be tricking us. Let's check the body."

Once they approach Jake, he grabs them.

"Where is Rose's family?" Jake furiously asks.

"Right behind that door." 89 answers. Jake and Rose open it and find her family and some krakkens. A new battle ensues. After a few moments, Jake and Rose defeat them and rescue her family. 88 and 89 use this distraction to escape.

"Thank you." Rose's Dad says.

"Sir, about Rose being in constant danger, I" Jake says until he's interrupted.

"Don't worry, Jake." Rose's Dad replies. "Now I know she can handle herself."

"Me too." Rose's Mom adds. "I'm still afraid you dragons will harm my daughter either directly or by having her hurt in one of your missions but I won't object to them anymore."

"Thank you." Jake replies.

**LINE BREAK – Canal Street Electronics**

"Margareth, how did you know about my family?" Rose asks.

"When I knew about 88 and 89 I suspected they'd try to make you resume your life as a slayer." Margareth explains. "However, I never suspect they'd go that low or that it would be necessary."

"You still don't trust me." Rose says.

"Sorry but I can't help with that." Margareth replies. "I grew up fearing the Huntsclan."

"I understand." Rose sadly replies.

(end credits joke)

88 and 89 are back at Coney Island.

"How long will we have to be in this freak show?" 89 asks, annoyed.

"Just until it's safe returning to the Hutnslair." 88 answers.

"How long until then?" 89 asks.

"One week or two, I guess." 88 answers.

(end joke)


	15. A Befuddled Mind

**A Befuddled Mind**

Trixie, Jake and Rose are at Spud's where the foursome are studying for evaluation tests that will determine which education level they're gonna have from now on. Better saying, three of them are. Spud is practicing to become a mime.

"Spud, you should be studying." Trixie says.

"And I am." Spud replies. "I'm studying to become a mime. Watch this. Running against the wind. Now I'm holding a kite."

"Spud, mimes don't talk." Jake comments.

"I'm an ammateur." Spud moans while he replies. "It takes years to become a silent mime."

"And why do you want to be a mime anyway?" Rose asks.

"The school counselor said I was perfect for it." Spud explains.

"She wouldn't think that if she knew how smart you are." Jake replies.

"Jake, I don't want my life to be all work and no fun." Spud comments. "And besides, I'm only two Fs away from completing my Ode to Da Vinci." It's then revealed that his tests are positioned on a way that resembles an art work.

"Spud, a better education means a better job and more money." Jake argues.

"Jake, maybe Spud is afraid of becoming one of those annoying geniuses like your sister." Rose comments. Jake then imagines Spud commenting on his faults just like Haley does but yet he still believes Spud should reveal how smart he is.

At school, Jake asks Spud to do his test for him but then Jake changes the names at the tests and the computer, to Rotwood's shock, reveals Spud has made a perfect score.

(intro)

One day later, Rotwood is still trying to find a glitch at the computer.

"Shouldn't he accept by now that Spud is a true genius?" Trixie asks.

"I know what he feels." Rose replies. "I still don't believe he discovered the Huntsclan's teleportation code or that you find it easier to believe than the fact I'm loyal to Jake. And that's because I've never blamed you for suspecting me."

Suddenly a man appears and identifies himself as an officer from the MGI (Manhattan Genius Institute). Rotwood quickly believes the man is there to hire him but he's there to announce that Spud has been accepted as one of its students.

**LINE BREAK – Canal Street Electronics**

"Young ones, Pandarus is on the loose again." Lao Shi says. "We must find out what he wants."

Team Dragon follows Pandarus' track to a cave where they find a box. "Did we come here for a box?" Rose asks.

"Not just any box." Pandarus replies. "Now give it to me."

"And what if we don't?" Jake asks. Pandarus thens sends his goons to do the dirty job. Jake and his friends do their best but Pandarus ends up with the box anyway. Team Dragon then goes back to Canal Street Electronics.

"That's Pandora's Box." Lao Shi explains. "If Pandarus got it that means he intends to open it. However, only Pandora and her direct descendants can do it."

"Hmmmm." Spud replies. "Pandora. Pandarus. Pandora. Pandarus. Pandora. Pandarus."

"Spud, do you think they might be related?" Lao Shi asks.

"No, I was thinking these would be perfect name to a duo of detective panda siblings." Spud explains. "But yeah, I think they might be related."

"But, if he can open the box, why didn't he do it yet?" Rose asks.

"We must find out." Lao Shi answers.

"I'd like to help but I can't because _somebody_ made me go to a school for geniuses." Spud replies, still angry at Jake.

"Spud? A genius?" Lao Shi asks and then laughes.

**LINE BREAK – MGI**

Spud is starting his first day of his two-week period as a student of the MGI. Right now, he's different from the other students because instead of wearing the institute's uniform he's wearing his mime suit. In fact, he challenged himself to have himself kicked out whthin one week. Their teacher tells them they're there so it would be revealed which one of them is the chosen one. After all tests fail, the teacher is called for a meeting with the MGI's biggest benefactor, Eli Pandarus. Pandarus tells her that his family owns a set of tablets with instructions on how to open Pandora's box but it's hard to decode these instructions. Now Pandarus has no choice but allow the kids to see the tablets. He warns the teacher that if she fails she'll be turned into a toad for good.

**LINE BREAK – Magus Bazaar**

Without Spud to help them with his computer expertise, Team Dragon has no choice but investigate the old-fashioned way: field work. They're now going to The Scoop.

"Jake, are you sure it's a good idea to bring me with you?" Rose asks. "The magical creatures weren't too welcoming last time and I don't exactly blame them."

"Rose, they need to know you're not Huntsgirl anymore." Jake replies. "And, if necessary, we can remind them the AmDrag is here."

They enter the Scoop and some magical creatures hide in fear of Rose. "Yo, dudes, no need to worry." Jake announces. "The AmDrag is here."

"American Dragon, I know you believe this slayer to have switched sides but I don't trust her." A fairy angrily replies.

"Don't worry." Jake says. "I'm gladly keeping an eye on her."

This seems to have calmed down the magical creatures as they no longer seem to mind the presence of a former Huntsclan member.

"What do we do now, Fu?" Jake asks.

"Kid, this is the best place to find information." Fu answers. "We just have to find the right person." He then looks around. "And there he is."

"Who's he?" Rose asks.

"This is Monty Hall." Fu answers. "He's Pandarus's assistant. You might have not met him before but we met him when we investigated his sponsoring of Miss Magical World."

Fu then offers Monty an ice cream. "You work for Eli Pandarus, right?"

"Not anymore." Monty sadly replies. "He fired me after the Miss Magical World fiasco. He didn't even have my help at taking over that genius institute."

"Genius institute?" Trixie asks, shocked.

"Yeah." Monty answers. "He hired the most brilliant minds hoping they'd decipher some sort of ancient code. Because all of them failed he took over the MGI and expects one of those smart kids to decipher the code. The problem is that he'll get rid of the kid after no longer needing them."

"Spud!" All members of Team Dragon exclaim.

**LINE BREAK – IGM**

The teacher shows Pandarus' tablets to the students. "Kids, the final test is decoding the message written in this tablets. The one who manages to do it is the chosen one." All kids (minus Spud) try and fail. "Okay, final task. Be nice to toads."

"Teacher." Spud says. "I still haven't tried."

"Why wasting our time?" The teacher asks. "It's clearly obvious you're not a genius. Why don't you simply pick your stuff and leave?"

"Goodbye." Spud says and then leaves. "Hmpf. It's obvious he doesn't belong here." A kid comments. Hearing this comment, Spud decides to reply. "Do you think that just because I don't wanna use my head like you do?" He then makes a speech on how he likes the fun on his life. Another kid says his speech would be convincing if coming from a real genius. Deciding it to be needed to show them his point, Spud displays his intelligence by easily solving the puzzle. Pandarus then appears and takes Spud away.

Meanwhile, Jake, Trixie and Rose are breaking in the IGM. They do it by capturing some guards and stealing their uniforms. Finding Spud, they engage a battle. Eventually, Spud grabs Pandarus' magic wands and use them to defeat him.

**LINE BREAK – Skate Park**

Spud is showing his new friends how to ride a skateboard when Jake appears. "Spud, sorry I forced you into something you didn't want to."

"It's okay, bro." Spud calmly replies. "I actually had fun working in that code."

"Do you still wanna be a mime, Spud?" Trixie asks.

"No." Spud answers.

"So, what do you wanna be now?" Rose asks. "Engineer? Mathematician?"

"No." Spud answers. "I'll be an one-man orchestra." He then plays a set of instruments.

"Aw, man." Jake, Trixie and Rose moan in unison.

(end credits joke)

"No." Haley exclaims. "Spud can't be a genius. There must be a mistake and I'll prove it. Spud, how much is 165879 times 456?"

"75640824." Spud answers. Haley picks an calculator to check it out.

"What's the capital of Brazil?" Haley asks.

"Brasilia." Spud answers.

"I thought it was Rio de Janeiro." Jake comments.

"No." Spud replies. "Brazil's first capital was Salvador, the second was Rio de Janeiro and then Brasilia became Brazil's current capital."

"Which atom has thirteen electrons?" Haley asks.

"Aluminium." Spud answers. All others look for a periodic table to check it out.

"Aaaaaarrrrgh!" Haley exclaims.

(end joke)


	16. Furious Jealousy

**Furious Jealousy**

Jake, Trixie and Rose are in the Student Council Room trying to think about a theme for the next school dance. Trixie got enough of the teacher picking themes like Halloween or the 1950's.

"As one of the co-presidents of Millard Fillmore Middle School's Student Council, it's my duty with our Fillmorean co-students to provide a cool party and" Trixie says until she notices Jake stuffing his mouth with food from Der Fry Hut. "Jakey, are you still eating junk food from Der Fry Hut?"

"Yeah." Jake proudly answers. "Their food is so hot I need to breathe fire to refresh my mouth."

"Jake, how do you expect to keep yourself on shape to keep the magical world on balance if you keep eating like that?" Rose asks. "Right now I could finish you in no more than one minute."

Before Jake has the time to reply, Spud shows up with a maquette made of candies. "Yo, dudes. Check this out." Seeing the candies, Jake tries to reach for them but Spud stops him. "Na na ni na no, bro. This is my maquette to the next dance. A daylight saving and expofitness."

Trixie then notices something odd about the maquette. "Spudinski, why is the potato dancing with the cheerleader?"

"Potato..." Rose says.

"Spud..." Jake says.

"Stacey!" Jake, Rose and Trixie conclude in unison.

"I'll combine two of Stacey's favorite things." Spud explains. "Time and fitness."

(intro)

Spud and Jake are opening their lockers. "Yo, Spud, have you seen Trixie and Rose around here?"

"No, bro." Spud answers.

"Good." Jake replies. "I've been keeping an apple pie in my locker and they've been bothering me about a diet." He then opens his locker but, instead of finding his pie, he finds an apple and a note. The note says _'Dear Jake, here's your apple pie. Without the pie. Signed, Trixie and Rose.'_

"I can't take it anymore." Jake exclaims. Trixie and Rose then reveal themselves standing next to him. "Jakey, one thing the homegirl and I here agree is that you neeg to be in shape for your dragon duties."

"Come on, the magical activities are so low Gramps even gave me some time off and went to some spiritual retire." Jake moans.

Scene changes to a disco where Lao Shi is enjoying his 'spiritual peace'. Then it changes back to Jake's school.

"Jake, even without the Huntsclan around something might happen." Rose replies. "You must be ready."

"Rose, if something was about to happen, I'd know." Jake replies.

Meanwhile, at the sea, a group of fishermen inadvertently bring Fury back to surface and release her from her statue form. "Can't they make a make-up that does not wash off after a few monts on salt water?" Fury asks as she looks her face at the mirror. She then notices that her bracelet is broken. "Oh, great. Now I'll need another bracelet ot I won't be able to release my sisters. They'll be so mad."

Back at the school, Jake, Trixie and Rose are having lunch when Spud appears with a sheet of paper. "Guys, I need your help with this script I wrote to ask Stacey for the dance."

"Dude, did you make a script?" Jake asks. "Just be yourself, man."

"Trixie, would you date me being myself?" Spud asks.

"Follow the script." Trixie quickly replies.

Nigel and Margareth then appear. "May we join you?"

"Sure." Jake replies. "Spud is practicing for when he's gonna ask Stacey for the dance."

"I'm afraid he's a little too late." Nigel replies as he points at Stacey accepting to go with Brad. "Noooooooooooooooooooo." Spud yells. Brad then goes to talk to Nigel. "Thanks for the tips, dude." "My pleasure." Nigel replies.

Later, at the sports area, Jake is helping himself with some snacks when Trixie suddenly takes a snapshoot of him. "This goes to the 'before' section. Now I'll need is a photograph of you in shape for the 'after' section. So, that mean it's time to cut off your junk food."

"Trix, you're overreacting." Jake says. Trixie then makes a search on his backpack and finds lots of junk food.

"Jake, the lack of magical emergencies isn't an excuse not to watch your weight." Rose replies. "If you keep eating like that I'll have to put you through Huntsclan training."

"Oh, Stacey." Spud moans. "Why would you be dating Brad?"

"Spud, ask yourself." Trixie replies. "Is she worth the trouble?"

Jeopardy song is heard at the background. "Spud?" Trixie asks.

"I'm thinking." Spud answers. The song then stops. "Yes!"

"Why do I never remember rhetorical questions don't work with that guy?" Trixie asks. "Maybe that's because" Jake starts explaining until Trixie interrupts him. "Or you?"

Several attempts later, Spud made no progress on winning Stacey's heart. "What's wrong with her? Why can't she see I'm better than Brad? It's like she was under some sort of" He then sees Nigel walking around and then steps an mypothesis. "Of course. How come I haven't realized it before? Brad said he got help from Nigel. He must have cast some sort of love spell on Stacey." Spud's friends are shocked he'd think that.

**LINE BREAK – A magic shop at Magus Bazaar**

"Excuse me." Fury says. "I'm looking for an ancient Phoenician bracelet."

"One moment, please." The shopkeeper replies and then checks on the computer. "I'm sorry. The only one I know about belongs to Lao Shi and the old man never sells any of his magical stuff."

"Lao Shi?" Fury asks. "Isn't he the American Dragon's Grandfather?"

"Oh yeah, he is." The shopkeeper replies. "Well, since I don't have a bracelet like the one you want, may I interest you on something else."

"Maybe." She calmly replies and then looks around while Spud talks to the shopkeeper. "Excuse me, I'm looking for something that cancels love spells."

"Oh sure. Wait a minute." The shopkeeper says. "Are you a magical creature? Do oyu have a magical identity?"

"Oh, no. I'm not a magical creature." Spud explains. "But I'm best friends with the American Dragon. I believe that's all the identity you need." In the next scene, we see Spud being expelled from the shop.

Fury then approaches Spud. "Excuse me, aren't you a friend of the American Dragon?" She asks.

"Oh, yeah." He answers and then realizes who he's talking to. "Fury? Aren't you evil?"

"Not anymore." She lies. "I'm reformed but I need an ancient Phoenician bracelet to prove it. Do you know where I can get one?"

"Gee, I don't know if I should trust you." Spud replies.

"Don't you need something to counter a love spell?" Fury asks. "I can arrange it."

Spud then mentalizes Stacey saying _'I, kinda, LOVE Spud.'_ and agrees with Fury's proposition.

**LINE BREAK – Canal Street Eletronics**

Jake, Trixie and Rose enter Lao Shi's store and meet a familiar face. "Principal Derceto?" Jake asks.

"Jake, we have a problem." The ex-principal says. "May we talk in front of her?" She asks, pointing at Rose.

"No problem." Jake answers. "Rose, Principal Dercetto is a mermaid who was working undercover searching for a kelpie. Principal, Rose used to be the Huntsgirl."

"Oh, yeah, I remember seeing Magical Week's pictures from her trial." The ex-principal replies.

"Magical Week?" Rose asks.

"A magical magazine." Jake explains. "But what can we do for you, Dolores?"

"The Fury is at large." She replies.

"Fury, like one of the Gorgon Sisters?" Rose asks.

"How do you know about them?" Jake asks. "You weren't around last time they appeared."

"Everyone learns about them at the Huntsclan Academy." Rose explains. "But where is she now?"

"We don't know but a team of mermaid detectives has found this." Detective Derceto answers and then shows Fury's broken bracelet inside a plastic bag labeled 'evidence'. "That's why I'm here. Without her Phoenician bracelet, Fury will need a replacement to regain her powers and release her sister and your Grandfather owns the only other one in town. You must keep sure Fury will never get it."

"Jake, I don't have first-hand experience with the Gorgon sisters but, if you do, you know you really must be in shape now." Rose comments.

"Chill, babe." Jake replies. "Without her bracelet and her sisters, Fury isn't that much of a threat. All we have to do is figure out a good place to hide it."

"Jakey, you'd better be right." Trixie comments. "Bye."

In the next morning, Jake is helping himself with a bowl of sweet popcorn until Trixie and Rose show up.

"Don't you dare touch this popcorn or I'll hit you, Jakey." Trixie replies.

"Jake, you should be preparing yourself for the Fury." Rose adds. "Did you at least pick a good hiding place for the bracelet?"

"Don'y worry." Jake replies. "I've got it safe."

Fu Dog, who was eating Jake's popcorn while Jake and the girls were talking, bites something hard and then realizes it's the bracelet.

"Do you call it a good hiding place?" Trixie asks.

"Hey, the Fury is so vain she'd never look under all that sugar." Jake unconvincingly explains.

Spud then enters the shop. "Yo, dude. And dudettes. What are you doing?"

"We're looking for a place to hide this bracelet so fury won't find it." Trixie explains.

"We could hide it at my place." Spud suggests. Fu initially protested but changed his mind believing Spud's house to be a place where nobody would look for an ancient bracelet. Spud then gives the bracelet to Fury.

**LINE BREAK – Millard Fillmore Middle School**

Stacey approaches Spud. "Hi, Spud."

"Hi, Stacey." Spud happily replies.

"You know, I was thinking and, I realized I, kinda, love you." Stacey says and then her stomach growls. "Sorry, stomach, but you're gonna have to get used to it."

Spud prepares himself to kiss Stacey but she stops him. "Spud, we can date, but not in public. I have a reputation to keep." And then their relationship begins. Meanwhile, Fury hypnotizes some workers at the docks to bring back her sisters. After a few arguments, the Gorgon sisters go to Millard Fillmore Middle School to exact revenge on Jake. Due to his recent eating habits, Jake is easily defeated and turned into stone. Rose, on the other hand, is able to put up a challenge for the Gorgon sisters.

"We don't have time for the slayer now." Fury tells the others. "Let's take the American Dragon to the docks."

"I don't get it." Trixie comments. "How did Fury get her powers back if she doesn't have the bracelet?"

"I have an idea." Rose replies. "Spud, do you have anything to say?"

"Well..." He explains it all. Trixie and Rose are furious. "Spud, how could you turn on us like that?"

"I agree with homegirl, Spudinski." Trixie furiously adds. "What the h(censored) were you thinking?"

Realizing they need help to rescue Jake, they decide to ask for help from Nigel and Margareth.

"Did you think I used a spell on Stacey to make her love Brad?" Nigel asks. "I only taught him some tips on British charm."

After explanations are made, they head to the docks. Nigel uses his magic tricks to deflect the Gorgon's beam to Jake, restoring him. At the end of the battle, all Gorgon sisters minus Fury are turned into stone again. Except for the fact Fury escaped, everything is okay.

Back at school, Jake and Rose are dancing at the ball while Spud and Stacey are dancing at the janitor's closet.

(end credits joke)

"So, Rose, what's the big surprise you've planned for this weekend?" Jake asks.

**LINE BREAK – The abandoned Huntsclan Academy**

Jake and Rose are running through the obstacle course. Once they end, Rose isn't even slightly exausted but Jake isn't that fortunate.

"Just a few more of these and you'll be on shape again." Rose comments.

Jake is so exausted he can't help but pant. "Please. Slay. Me. Now." And then he falls of exaustion.

(end joke)


	17. Friday the 13th

**This time, I've decided to make another story of my own.**

**Friday the 13th**

"Children, today is Friday the 13th." Crocker says. "Do you know what's believed about this particular day?"

Spud raises his hand. "It's said to bring bad luck."

"Correct." Crocker replies. "And just to make sure you guys will get your share of bad luck, POP QUIZ!"

A few minutes later, Crocker is happy only one of his students got an A. "Congratulations, Rose. You got an A. All other got Fs. Mwahahahahahaha." He then regains some dignity. "Ahem, I'm very disappointed on how little you know about Anti-Fairies. Therefore, I, Mr. Crocker, am giving you a chance for extra credit. Each student who desires a bigger grade must bring me an essay on Anti-Fairies or an Anti-Fairy by Monday. And whoever bring me an Anti-Fairy will bring me an A." He then spazzes. "ANTI-FAIRIES."

The schoolday then ends.

"Can you believe that Crocker?" Trixie asks. "Like if those Anti-Fairies really existed."

"They exist." Rose replies. "Back when I hunted magical creatures, the Huntsmaster used to make me spend every Friday the 13th hunting them. We didn't capture any but I've already seen some of them."

"Rose, presuming that, hypothetically, one of us decides to capture an Anti-Fairy, what would be necessary?" Spud asks.

"Any bad luck symbol can be used as a bait to attract them." Rose explains. "Just don't step on any crack or an Anti-Fairy will harm your mother."

"Yeah, right." Trixie sarcastically replies. "Like anyone would hurt my Mom just because I step on a crack like that." She proves her point by stepping on a nearby crack.

"Trixie!!" Spud yells. "How could you? Go to your home to see how much you harmed her."

"Spudinski, you can't believe..." Her cell phone then rings. "Hello, Grandma." _"Trixie, did you step on a crack? Your mother's back hurts so much she can't even stand up."_ "I'm going home, Grandma." She then talks to her friends. "Gotta go. Mom is hurt. Just a coincidence."

"Yeah, right." Spud angrily replies. After Trixie leaves, the others go to Canal Street Electronics to talk about the Anti-Fairies.

"Anti-Fairies like to come to our world every Friday the 13th to bring bad luck." Lao Shi explains. "The Fairy Godparents do their best to keep them from coming but some always escape. We must stop any one around here."

"Well, Rose already told how to attract Anti-Fairies but how do we capture them?" Jake asks.

"With butterfly nets." Lao Shi explains.

"You gotta be kidding, G." Jake replies.

"Kid, if it has wings and floats, a butterfly net can catch it." Fu Dog explains.

"Then how come the Huntsclan never tried it on me?" Jake asks.

"Technically dragons don't float." Rose explains. "You fly."

Lao Shi then hands Jake, Rose and Spud some butterfly nets and places a staircase. "I'll keep walking under this stair to attract Anti-Fairies." He then keeps walking and then an Anti-Fairy appears and is captured by Rose.

"No fair, Rose." Jake moans. "You already have an A."

"What are you talking about, young dragon?" Lao Shi asks with a stern look.

"I failed a pop quiz today and Crocker said he'd give an A to whoever brings him an Anti-Fairy by Monday." Jake explains.

Lao Shi yells something and then reprimands Jake. "Turning over a magical creature to your schoolteacher to increase your grade? You're no better than the Huntsclan."

"G, what's the harm?" Jake asks. "He won't kill the Anti-Fairy, right?"

"Jake, the last time Crocker captured a Fairy Godparent he turned all humans into his slaves and could do the same capturing an Anti-Fairy." Lao Shi explains. "I'd have gone to Dimmsdale to free the fairy but by the time I've arrived the fairy was already saved and all the mess had been erased from all the humans' memories, including Crocker himself."

"Then what do we do with the Anti-Fairy?" Spud asks.

"I'll contact Fairy World." Lao Shi answers. "They'll know what to do."

"Then we'll go to the hospital to see Trixie's Mom." Jake replies. "Bye, G."

**LINE BREAK – The hospital**

"Guys, the doctor says she won't be able to leave the hospital until next Monday." Trixie sobs.

"Trixie, if it makes you feel better, the Anti-Fairy we captured today might be the one that hurt her." Spud comments.

"Anti-Fairy?" Stacey asks.

"Nothing." Jake replies and then realizes something. "Stacey? Tracey? Lacey? What are you doing here?"

"Trixie's Grandmother told us what happened and, despite the fact she left the cheerleading squad, we still, like, feel like we should show our support at a time like this." Stacey explains.

"Thank you." Trixie replies, surprised at their selfless act.

(end credits joke)

In the next Monday, all students who got Fs at Friday's pop quiz had their grades upgraded to D, except for Brad.

"Here's my Anti-Fairy, Mr. Crocker." Brad says. "The Bradster wants an A."

"Not so fast, _Bradster_." Crocker replies and then checks the 'Anti-Fairy'. "How dare you trick a fairy expert such as myself with this doll? You'll get a Super F."

"Aw man." Brad replies.

(end joke)


	18. Magic Enemy 1

**Magic Enemy #1**

Jake, Trixie, Spud and Rose are watching some websites at the school's computer room. Spud is watching monkeys hiding cheese, Trixie is reading rumors about Kyle Wilkins, Rose is reading about some fashion tips and Jake is mostly waiting until they end. Then they hear some commotion outside and check upon it. It turns out Brad Morton snatched some records on other students and is revealing everything including Frederick's cricket-related incident or Jake 'believing' himself to be a fire-breathing dragon. Rotwood then appears and then comments on how he 'accidentally' left the files where Brad easily stole them and then he 'punishes' the bully by giving him one day of detention. Rotwood also announces the category choosing including the biggest weirdo freak, which Brad nominates Jake for.

Jake and his friends then go to Rotwood's office. "Yo, Rotwood, do you expect me to be exposed as a dragon just because I'm going to be declared weirdo freak?"

"No, I expect you to be mad enough to slip up." Rotwood explains and then makes a pathethic attempt to provoke Jake into revealing himself as a dragon. "See? You're too smart. And I've made a promise to prove the existence of magical creatures and the Magus Bazaar on my 47th birthday."

Scene changes to a flashback of Rotwood typewriting said vow and then changes back to present time.

"Why the 47th one?" Jake asks.

"It was a typo." Rotwood explains and then shoves Team Dragon out of the office. Jake is so upset he decides to make a blog to vent his frustration out. "Jake aren't you afraid Rotwood might find out?" Rose asks.

"Chill, babe." Jake replies. "Who would know what AmDrag means?"

"The magical creatures?" Rose asks.

"Pfffft." Jake ignores her warning. "Like they would find it."

**LINE BREAK – Magus Bazaar**

Several magical creatures are reading Jake's blog and mistaking his statement about giving anything to have Rotwood out of the way for a million dollar bounty. Believing Jake to be able to pay the reward with money he kept after working for Brocamas, the magical creatures decide to catch Rotwood.

**LINE BREAK – A street in New York**

"Don't worry, Jake." Rose says. "You can avoid the title of weirdo freak by nominating Spud."

"Rosey." Trixie replies. "I know Spud is a little odd, but" She then sees Spud wearing an outfit to appear on the Internet. "Never mind."

An harpy appears and seems to be ready to attack but Jake stops her. She leaves but not before revealing she was after a reward and leaving a wanted poster. Jake then learns she was searching for Rotwood, who just leaves a nearby shop.

**LINE BREAK – Canal Street Electronics**

"One million dollars?" Fu Dog asks. "And who would I talk to to claim the reward?"

"Fu!" Lao Shi yells. "Jake, who would do something to a school principal?"

"Well, he said something about finding the Magus Bazaar." Jake explains. "Someone must be trying to stop him."

"Jake, you and your friends must protect Rotwood without letting him know his life is in danger." Lao Shi says. "Fu and I will go to the Magus Bazaar investigate."

At school, Jake is once again venting out his frustration, unknowingly making the magical creatures even angrier at Rotwood and keeping Lao Shi from finding the truth.

When Rose is about to leave the bathroom, she is approached by a goblin. "Huntsgirl, are you interested in a partnership?"

**LINE BREAK – The computer room**

Jake is updating his blog when Rose appears. "Jake, a troll who wanted me to team up with him and share the reward told me who's behind it all."

"At last." Jake angrily replies. "When I get my hands on him."

"It was you." Rose says, to everyone's shock.

**LINE BREAK – The Scoop**

"Do you know who's offering the reward?" Lao Shi asks the Oracle Twins.

Kara shows her laptop with Jake's blog. "Those idiots thought there was a bounty on Rotwood."

Fu picks his cell phone.

**LINE BREAK – The computer room**

Jake's cell phone rings. "Fu."

"Kid, I've found out who's putting the magical creatures against Rotwood."

"Good, because Rose thinks it's because of my blog."

"And it is."

After finally understanding it all, Jake tries to explain in his blog it was all a misunderstanding but the magical creatures think Rotwood is forcing him to tell that so they all go after him. Having no choice, Jake lets Rotwood know what's happening. In order to end this mess, Jake pretends to have captured Rotwood and claimed the reward for himself. Since the plan involved taking Rotwood to the Magus Bazaar, he took the opportunity to take photographs he intended to post on the Internet, only to realize Team Dragon had switched them for Spud's show. Spud is quite happy he did appear on the Internet.

(end credits joke)

Margareth is making a blog.

"Margareth, what are you doing?" Nigel asks.

"I'm telling the Internet how upset I am for the fact I'm not appearing on this fanfic very often."

"You better not make all magical creatures think you're offering a reward to whoever forces the author to appear on more chapters."

"He doesn't appear here anyway." Margareth replies.

(end joke)


	19. Being Human

**Being Human**

Jake, Trixie and Spud are interested in the cargo of a truck. It seems to be serious given all the effort they put on it. Once they open it, it's revealed all of this was because of the yearbook.

"Let's get one for Rose too." Jake says.

"No way, Jakey." Trixie replies. "She refused to help, remember?"

"Come on, Trixie." Jake moans. "She simply didn't want to be caught on something non-related to magic. She doesn't want any more things to tell the psychiatrist the government insisted she'd see because of any traumas the Huntsclan might have caused her."

"Fine." Trixie replies, annoyed.

**LINE BREAK – Millard Fillmore Middle School**

"Hey, Trixie." Spud comments. "Rose was voted as the most popular girl."

"Wonderful." Trixie sarcastically replies.

"It would be" Rose adds. "except that Brad became the most popular boy."

Then they see Jake angrily kicking his copy of the yearbook. "Jake, don't you tell me you're jealous because of how they placed Brad and I as the most popular boy and most popular girl."

"Nah, I've already expected they'd try to place you with him." Jake replies. "I'm upset because of this." Jake explains as he points at a blank space among the students' pictures where his was supposed to be.

"Bro, you missed Picture Day?" Spud asks.

"Huntsclan." Jake explains and then mentions a different magical emergency to explain why there's practically nothing about him on the yearbook. "I thought the destruction of the Huntsclan would make things easier."

"Don't worry, Jake." Rose says. "We still can have Karaoke Night, the make-fun-of-Rotwood party." She's interrupted by Jake's cell phone. It's Lao Shi telling Jake to go to the store for a magical emergency.

Jake goes there, only to learn it was just a test. That he failed.

"Young dragon, I'm going to the Island of Draco for a meeting with the Dragon Council and I'll be away for one week." Lao Shi explains. "Until I'm back you'll be keeping your dragon training studying our dragon laws with Sun and Haley."

"Oh, yeah." Fu replies. "Old dragons discussing old laws. Someone give me a limbo stick. I'm serious. I'm gonna whack myself to unconsciousness."

"Come on, G." Jake moans. "It's the last week of school. Can't you let me use it to have some fun?"

"Jake, this is serious." Lao Shi replies. "You have duties. You don't see Fu Dog" he then sees Fu with a limbo stick. "FUUUUU!"

Jake then rushes back to school where he's surprised to see his classmates forming pairs. "What's going on?"

"Rotwood just said we had to form pairs for the graduation ceremony." Trixie explains.

"Oh no." Jake replies. "Did Rose"

Rose then sommersaults in front of Jake. "Don't worry, Jake. My _aerobics_ allowed me to keep the boys away without having to use drastic measures. But what about your emergency?"

"Test." Jake angrily replies.

At the cafeteria, Jake tells his friends about what happened.

"Too bad you can't ask for Margareth's help since her Dad called her back to England after being acquitted." Spud comments.

"And Nigel didn't take too long to find a new date." Trixie says, pointing at Nigel and Courtney.

"Oh, that's just so they wouldn't go alone." Rose explains.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jake asks, pointing at Brad.

Brad announces he has sent an exploding cake to Rotwood. We then hear the cake exploding. Brad then threatens the students not to tell on him. Someone didn't feel scared enough and Brad got suspended for a week.

"Well, after he called them names it was obvious one of them would tell Rotwood." Rose comments.

"I don't understand the suspension thing." Spud comments. "You got some time away from school and that's called a punishment?"

"Spud, that's a great idea." Jake happily replies.

"Oh, no." Rose says. "You won't do it. Why don't you just talk to Ms. Park? Maybe she'll understand your need to loosen a bit."

"You're right, Rose." Jake replies.

**LINE BREAK – Sun Park's classroom**

"Jake, you need this training." Sun explains.

"Come on, I need some time off." Jake pleads.

"Jake Long, you're a dragon." Sun Park sternly replies. "You have duties."

"Then I won't be a dragon anymore." Jake replies, to Sun's shock. "The Dragon Council deactivated my powers once and I won't mind if they do it again for the next week."

"Jake, are you really willing to give away your powers and become a mere human only to have some time off?" She asks and Jake nods. "Well, as long as you take some time to read the dragon laws, that can be arranged. But we need to talk to your sister."

"Why?"

**LINE BREAK – Jake's home**

"That's why, Jake." Haley answers. "According to the dragon laws, if you want a week off from your duties and are willing to lose your powers the next in line to become the American Dragon, that means me, will become the American Dragon for the week."

"Good." Jake comments. "That's what I want."

"But I must warn you." Haley adds. "If after one week as the American Dragon I decide to keep the title for good you won't regain your powers and will live as a human forever."

"Fine. I don't believe you'll feel like wanting this responsibility after upholding it for a whole week." Jake says.

"If you feel like this, Jake." Sun replies and then removes Jake's chi like the Dragon Council did in their last surprise inspection. She then hands Haley a plush unicorn and a pager.

In the next day, Jake and his friends are enjoying the make-fun-of-Rotwood party. Jake pleases the other guests with his impersonation of Rotwood.

"Rose, wanna crash at my place tonight?" Jake asks.

"Sorry, Jake." Rose replies. "But you mother now hates me more than the usual."

"What are you talking about?" Jake asks.

**Flashback**

Rose knocks at the door and Susan angrily answers it. "What do you want, slayer?"

"Is Jake here?" A scared Rose asks.

"Yes but I won't let you in." Susan replies. "You've ruined his life too much."

"Excuse me?"

"Jake may deny it but I know he only gave away his dragon powers because you grew tired of dating a dragon." Susan accuses Rose. "You were only using him so you would be free to live as a normal girl dating a normal human boy."

**Flashback ends**

"Oh, yeah." Jake sheepishly replies. "Haley told me that. Mom doesn't understand how hard it is to cope with dragon duties since the powers skipped her generation."

"Talking about coping, how is my new probation officer doing?" Rose asks.

"Well, she's starting to understand how hard it is to be the American Dragon." Jake answers with a smile.

**Flashback series**

**Training grounds**

Haley perfectly burns a target. "Congratulations, Haley." Sun says. "Now do it more 199 times."

**The sewers**

Haley is searching for a ring a troll had lost and complaining the troll should be looking for it herself.

**The school**

A tired Haley arrives at school and gets a tardy slip. She tries to explain what happened but then remembers she can't tell about the dragon stuff.

**Flashback series ends**

"Now you've mentioned the probation thing, I remember it's probation day and she must see you." Jake reminds Rose. "You could it as an excuse to see me at home without Mom preventing you."

Later, at Jake's home, his dad is happy he's becoming calmer by now but is worried about Haley, who's nervously shaking.

"Anything wrong, Haley?" Jake maliciously asks.

"N-n-n-n-no." She answers. "I just failed a test because I didn't study. See. I told it."

She then gets a message telling her Chang is back. She leaves to help and Rose, telling the Longs she's going home, she actually goes to the Magus Bazaar to help Haley.

Chang and Bananas arrive at a magical shop and meet Haley and Rose. "So, is the American Dragon leaving his sister and his girlfriend do his dirty job? Well, it doesn't matter." She then starts attacking. Rose drives Chang out of the shop while Haley fights Bananas inside it.

**Outside**

While fighting Rose, Chang is hit on the back by Sun Park's tail. "Sun Park? I always thought you were all about love and peace."

"Oh, I'd love to leave you into pieces." Sun retorts.

**Inside**

After finding the ingredients he was looking for, Bananas B picks some essence of troll and uses it on the left half of Haley's face, making it look like a troll's face while on either her human or dragon form.

Bananas then leaves the shop. "Yo, Changity-Chang, I've got everything."

Rose then throws a sphinx hair to capture Chang but the former Councillor knows the trick Jake used to defeat the Huntsmaster during their first roof battle. The net is then thrown at Sun Park and the bad guys flee.

Rose then pulls back the net. "I'm sorry, Ms. Park."

"It's okay." Sun replies.

**LINE BREAK – Canal Street Electronics**

Rose, Sun and Haley are reviewing the last battle when an angry Lao Shi storms in and Fu follows behind. He then points an accusing finger at Rose and yells some uninteligible words. "What is that Jake's mother told me about you making Jake give up his powers?"

"Don't blame her, Grandpa." A stressed Haley replies. "Don't you know how hard it is to maintain a life when you devote most of your time to a world the humanity doesn't know? All the stress of lying to your father? I'm on it only for two days and I already feel the pressure. My brother can reclaim his title whenever he wants."

Lao Shi then notices Haley's face. "Haley, what's with the troll face?"

"It was the result of a fight with Bananas." Haley explains. "She and Chang broke into a magical shop."

"What did they steal?" Lao Shi asks.

"Hydra scales and Phoenix feathers." Sun answers.

Fu then checks on his book. "Oh, no. According to this book, those are key ingredients for a spell that can bring back the Dark Dragon."

"Fu, what else is needed?" Lao Shi asks.

"The American Dragon's chi energy." Fu answers. "A drop of blood can be used instead of the chi but using the chi removes the need to do something disgusting."

"Then why didn't Chang attack me when she had the chance?" Haley asks.

"Because she doesn't know you're the American Dragon." Rose explains. "She still thinks... Jake!"

**LINE BREAK – The sidewalk in front of Jake's home**

"Jake." "Jake." Trixie and Spud yell as they approach their friend.

"Yo, guys, what's up?" Jake asks.

"The graduation robes were distributed early and we've already got ours." Trixie explains. "This is yours." She adds as she gives him a robe and a hat.

"Thank you, guys." Jake replies and then his cell phone rings. It's Rose calling.

"Jake, you had just seen homegirl." Trixie replies, not allowing him to answer. "She can wait until the ceremony."

"Come on, Trixie." Spud replies. "It could be some emergency."

"And what could it be?" Trixie asks. Then Chang appears and shoots a net at him. "Okay, it could be that."

"You'll come with me, American Dragon." Chang announces.

"Not if I have a say on it." Jake replies. "Dra... Aw, man."

Chang then takes Jake away.

"Oh, no! Chang captured Jake. What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?" Spud asks.

"Let's call his Grandfather." Trixie answers. "Lao Shi?" "Yeah, she captured him." "Stall the ceremony until you guys rescue him? OK."

**LINE BREAK – The place where the Dark Dragon met his end**

Still believing Jake to be a dragon, Chang has him tied to chains reinforced with sphinx hair.

"Hydra scales. Phoenix feathers." Chang announces. "And the final touch. The American Dragon's chi." She then pulls Jake's chi and puts it on the spell but the Dark Dragon doesn't return. "I don't get it. I've got everything including the American Dragon's chi. What went wrong?"

"Changity-Chang, shouldn't a dragon's chi look like.. a dragon?" Bananas asks and then Chang realizes Jake isn't a dragon anymore.

"Jake. Jake. Jake. Don't you tell me you became a mere mortal to please that slayer?" Chang asks.

"Why is everyone thinking that?" Jake asks.

"Let my brother go." Haley appears and demands.

"You have something I want." Chang says.

"Leave my sister alone." Jake demands.

"I don't take orders from a simple human." Chang replies.

"He isn't just a human." Lao Shi replies as he appears with Rose on his back. "He's the American Dragon." Rose then jumps from Lao Shi to Jake and uses her huntstaff to release her boyfriend. Sun then appears and restores Jake's dragon powers. After a battle, Chang is defeated and our heroes go to the graduation ceremony.

After leaving the school, Rose gets desperate at what she sees on Jake's hand. "Jake, your hand."

"Oh, yeah." Jake replies, not making a big deal out of it. "I've cut myself during the fight."

"Did you bleed?" Rose asks in shock.

"Just a little." Jake calmly answers. "Why?"

"Jake, do you know what Chang's spell can use instead of your chi?" Rose asks and Jake understands her worry.

Back at the battlefield, a drop of Jake's blood falls from the crane and hits the ground, finishing the spell. The Dark Dragon is back.

(end credits joke)

"The author of this fic had initially thought about making Jake go ahead with the exploding cake thing until Rose tells Sun Park about it." Fu says. "Wanna read some of it?"

"Jake, you are Rose's probation officer but it seems she's the one who must keep on eye at you." Sun scolds Jake.

"Well, as long as nobody puts Brad on my hair." Rose comments.

(end joke)


	20. The Hong Kong Longs

**The Hong Kong Longs**

Jake, his family and his friends arrive at a hotel in Hong Kong. While Jonathan is taking the baggage out of the car, Jake spots another car coming. Rose and her family are inside it.

"Rose, what a coincidence." Jake comments.

"Coincidence?" Spud asks. "Jake, weren't you the one who suggested Rose to convince her parents to come here for vacation?"

"Rose, don't you think you already spend too much time with your boyfriend?" Rose's father asks.

"Jake, I know you're her probation officer." Susan says, trying to make sure Jonathan isn't listening. "But don't you think you spend too much time with that slayer?"

"Grandpa, is it safe to have Rose around?" Haley asks.

"Without a dragon back home, the magical creatures wouldn't feel safe." Lao Shi explains. "And it took me a lot to convince the current Chinese Dragon to allow Rose around."

Afther they check in, Rose visits Jake's room.

"Rose, wanna enjoy the view with the AmDrag?" Jake asks.

"Sure, Jake." Rose says and they go to the window, where they see Victoria Peak.

"The dragon's back." Rose comments.

"Actually, I've never been here before." Jake replies.

"Kid, she was talking about Victoria Peak's other name." Fu explains.

"Say what?" Jake asks.

"Every thousand years, during a rare moon eclipse, the Dragon Temple appears at the top of Victoria Peak." Lao Shi explains. "During this, all the dragons of the world reunite at the temple. In fact, our presence here is no coincidence. Tomorrow night it's the next eclipse."

"And aren't you worried Rose might do something wrong?" Haley asks.

"What could she alone do against all dragons reunited?" Lao Shi asks.

Unbeknownst to our heroes, Chang and Bananas B are spying on them.

(intro song)

In the next morning, Jonathan is leading his family in a tour where he's the only one not getting exausted. They then notice Jonathan is reading from a magical book.

"Jonathan, where did you get this book from?" Susan asks.

"I found it in your Dad's office when we were locking his store." Jonathan explains. "It's full of places I've never heard about before."

"It's a magical book. He's gonna find out." Jake exclaims.

"Would it be that bad?" Rose asks. "I mean, he even refused to expose your mother to the Huntsclan back in 1986. What's the worry now that the Huntsclan is no more?"

Before anyone could argue on that, Chang and Bananas appear on a golf cart and abduct Lao Shi. Since Jake couldn't dragon up in front of so many witnesses, he, Spud, Trixie and Rose improvise skateboards to go after the bad guys. The chase leads them to a warehouse where the Dark Dragon reveals himself.

"What do you want?" Rose asks.

"Oh, the foolish bravery of the dragon slayers." The Dark Dragon comments. "No weapons. No other slayers around you and yet you talk to me like you were not afraid of me?"

"Back when I didn't know Jake is the American Dragon, he once was in a position he could have killed me and, despite believing he was willing to, I didn't show any fear." Rose explains.

"Master, shouldn't we just tell them what we want?" Chang asks.

"You're right." The Dark Dragon replies. "American Dragon, if you want to see your Grandfather alive again you have to pour this on the dragons' drink." He then makes a bottle appear. "It's a mind-controlling potion that will enable to to control all dragons on Earth."

**LINE BREAK – Hole in the Wall restaurant**

Jonathan is trying some transformation tea, unaware it's giving him some donkey-like features. Meanwhile, Jake and his friends are relaying the bad news to Haley, Susan and Fu.

"Kid, that thing does exactly what the Dark Dragon says." Fu tells. "You can't do it."

"Guys, I know the Dark Dragon is the most powerful dragon that exists but, are him and Chang really that powerful all other dragons of the world reunited aren't sure to beat them?" Rose asks.

"I'm afraid so, Rose." Fu replies.

"In that case, I must be ready." Haley says.

"Me too." Rose adds.

"No." Rose's Dad replies. "That's too dangerous."

"Dad?" Rose asks.

"Rose, I might have reluctantly allowed you to take part on some of Jake's dragon missions but if this Dark Dragon is so dangerous as Jake makes it sound I won't allow you to risk yourself." He explains.

"I agree with your father." Rose's Mom adds.

"Guys, I've seen her on combat." Jake says. "She's good."

"No way." Rose's Dad says. "She doesn't even have her Huntsclan weapons."

"Well, according to my database, the Huntsclan used to have a base in Hong Kong." Spud comments. "She can get some weapons from there."

"And what's gonna happen if the dragons become too unwelcoming of her?" Rose's Mom asks.

"Guys, I have an idea." Lily says.

While Lily tells her plan, Jonathan, Susan, Trixie and Spud are walking at a park and then go to a nearby Huntsclan base, which Jonathan mistakes for a museum. They retrieve some Huntstaffs and Jonathan unwittingly pushes the self-destruction button.

**LINE BREAK – Jake's hotel room**

"Now we all have Huntstaffs, let me show you how to use them." Rose tells Trixie and Spud.

"What's the mystery?" Spud asks. "Just aim at the target and push a button."

"But which button?" Rose asks. "Each button has a different job." She then hits one at the Huntstaff held by Spud, causing it to squirt water on him. "The others I'll just talk about. This one shoots the beam. This one changes the beam between kill mode and stun mode. This one sends a signal calling for other slayers. These activate the teleportation mode."

Susan then interrupts Jake. "Can anyone tell me what's going on?"

"Long story short." Fu replies. "The Dark Dragon captured your Dad and won't release him unless Jake slips a mind-controlling potion on the dragons' drink tonight. We have a plan but it's too risky. Rose's Dad is even reluctant to aloow her to get involved."

"You'd think one would get used to it by now." Susan comments.

"Well, Jake, we should practice." Haley comments and then she and Jake dragon up. Shortly after that, Jonathan Long appears and sees both of their children in their dragon forms. "M-my children!? Floating?"

"N-n-n-no." Susan tries to reply. "It's just a dream." Realizing it's not convincing him, she decides to tell the truth. "Didn't you want to ow about my side of the family? There it is. We're all dragons."

"It's gonna take a long time, kids." Fu tells Jake and Haley. "You'd better get to the temple now."

Later on, Jonathan is driving to Victoria Peak. "So, Rose, did you really try to kill my son on occasion?"

"I didn't know it was him back then, Mr. Long." Rose replies. "I'm sorry."

Meanwhile, Jake and Haley arrive. "American Dragon, you and your sisters are on time but, where's your Granfather?" Councillor Andam asks.

"He'll arrive later." Jake explains. "May I serve your drink?"

The councillors agree. Without anyone noticing, Jake and Haley slip the potion.

"The American Dragon is doing as I told." The Dark Dragon comments as he watches from a safe distance. "His love for his Grandfather will be his undoing."

"Jake. No." Lao Shi pleads.

Back at the temple, when the dragons finish their drinks, Councillor Kulde starts a speech. "Dragons of the world. We toast for another thousand years of peace."

"I have another thing to toast for." The Dark Dragon announces as he enters the temple. "The day when the dragons will finally reign over the humanity."

"Not if we can stop you." Another dragon replies.

"You don't have a choice." Ex-Councillor Chang says. "You can thank the American Dragon for pouring a mind-controlling potion on your drinks."

"Is that true, Jake?" Sun Park asks.

"I had no choice." Jake explains. "They kidnapped my Gramps."

The Dark Dragon magically makes Lao Shi appear inside a net. "And now, to prove my superiority, Korean Dragon, destroy Councillor Andam."

Rather than complying to the Dark Dragon's request, she turns herself into an animal. The same happened to the other dragons who took the potion. Jake and Haley explain they'd replaced the potion with transformation tea.

"You'll pay for this." The Dark Dragon announces. "You had the chance to join me in conquering the world. Now you'll join me in your destruction."

During the battle, Haley frees Lao Shi from the net and uses it on Chang.

Shortly after that, Jonathan arrives at the temple with the rest of Team Dragon. Trixie and Spud are holding one Huntstaff. "Take this, Dark Dragon." Spud says and then hits a button and the Huntstaff splashes water on him.

"Spud." Trixie says.

"I was thristy." Spud replies.

Flipping around Lao Shi's book, Jonathan finds out light is a weakness to the Dark Dragon's shade demons. Then, with a camera and a shiny vase, Jonathan and Susan get rid of the shade demons.

"Look, a human defeated your minions." Jake taunts the Dark Dragon.

"Fool." The Dark Dragon replies. "You have no idea of the extension of my dark powers." Shortly after saying that, he's hit by a green beam. "What?"

The dragons then notice the presence of Rose, who keeps hitting the Dark Dragon. "A slayer?" Fred Nerk asks.

"Chill, dude." Jake says. "She's a friend."

During the fight, the temple starts disappearing and Fu warns everyone to leave it or be stuck for a thousand years. The Dark Dragon is unable to flee but he's able to grab Rose.

"Rose." Jake exclaims and then heads back to the temple.

"Jake, no." Lao Shi tells him.

"I won't lose my girlfriend." Jake replies and then rescues Rose. The Dark dragon is stuck for a thousand years in another dimension.

**LINE BREAK – The hotel**

"Dad, you just found out you married into a family of magical reptiles and you seem to be taking it very well." Jake comments.

"Well, a dream I had in 1986 warmed me up to the idea." Jonathan explains. A surprised Jake is no longer sure if Jonathan figured out or not that it wasn't a dream but he won't go deeper on the subject. In the next morning, our heroes are called to the Island of Draco for a special ceremony. Rose was once again nervous about going to a place full of dragons while being considered a dragon slayer but Jake reassured her. Even Susan was sympathetic as she no longer hates Rose.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our last meeting wasn't so peaceful due to the interruption caused by the Dark Dragon and the traitor Chang." Councillor Andam announces. "However, everything ended well not only with the combined efforts of us, loyal members of the dragon order but also of the humans who understand us, including one human who was originally raised to hate us. Because of her help against the Dark Dragon, we, the World Dragon Council, grant the dragon slayer known as Rose full pardon for her previous crimes against the magical community." Almost everyone applauds.

"She only won because we softened the Dark Dragon for her." Greggy scoffs.

"I don't know what the American Dragon sees on her." A dragon girl comments. "Sure, she might be pretty, but she's a slayer."

Rose overhears this but decides to keep quiet as she understands some dragons still mistrust her. And that she's obviously jealous of her.

**THE END**

**Please review. If anyone is wondering why I had Lily having the idea of changing the potion for the tea, I wanted to give her a more active role. The same goes for Fred and Greggy.**


End file.
